


HEAVEN

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Deus Ex Machina, Guardian Angels, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, POV Tony Stark, Past Character Death, Songfic, Starker, Starker Week Latina 2020, Suicidal Thoughts, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Recomiendo leer primero “Always” y recomiendo también considerar los tags de ambos trabajos.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848064
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	1. There was only you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152985) by [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 



> Recomiendo leer primero “Always” y recomiendo también considerar los tags de ambos trabajos.

Tony se despertó sudando. Volteó de inmediato para ver a Pepper y agradeció porque esta vez ella no se había despertado. A tientas se levantó y se encerró en su oficina. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y él ya no tenía sueño. Buscó su botella de whiskey y empezó a beber ansiosamente. La noche anterior había sido su noche de aniversario de bodas, al fin había pasado ese primer año y con ello, Tony ya podía pedir el divorcio si quería pero algo se lo impedía.

Estaba harto. Estaba cansado de esa fachada del matrimonio perfecto. Rogaba con que algún día se armara de valor para irse lejos y hacer lo que se le diera la gana, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Siguió bebiendo con ansiedad mientras seguía pensando en cómo resolver todo eso. Era obvio que Pepper nunca firmaría aquellos papeles porque no quería irse con las manos vacías. Quería una buena tajada pero los abogados de Tony le habían aconsejado esperar un año más hasta que le supieran algo. De mientras, él debía ser un marido ejemplar, intachable hasta que la fría rubia cometiera algún error.

Miró aquella foto de la boda que aún tenía sobre su escritorio. Había sido una fiesta hermosa, la más comentada y alabada en las revistas del corazón y hasta él por un momento creyó que se había casado enamorado. Y de alguna forma así fue. Se casó enamorado pero no de ella, sino de aquel sencillo muchacho que le había hecho todos los arreglos para la fiesta y del cual tuvo noticias hasta que regresó de esa fallida y falsa luna de miel.

Tony abrió el cajón de su escritorio y miró aquel ramillete de flores que acarició la primera vez que conoció a aquel joven florista.

“Quien quiera que te haya vendido las flores, se esmeró mucho en la decoración”, le había felicitado uno de los invitados.

Tony recordó que en su noche de bodas había pretextado cansancio para irse a encerrar a contemplar aquel primer ramillete e hizo lo mismo durante ese recorrido por exóticos lugares del mundo. Durante aquel viaje no perdía oportunidad en buscar a cualquier florista que le diera algo igual a aquel perenne ramo de flores que parecían sacadas de otro mundo.

“Parecen lobelias, pero no lo son”, decía a cada vendedor mientras les mostraba una fotografía y trataba de describir la suavidad en cada pétalo y lo brillante de los colores, de lo magnífico de su existencia y lo fragante de su aroma.

“Imagínese que es como tener un pedazo del cielo en las manos, así se sienten esas flores”, decía con mucha emoción cada vez que pensaba en quien le había hecho los arreglos.

Desde Nepal hasta Haití. Recorrió todo París, todo Ámsterdam y visitó cada campo de flores en España e Italia, viajó a Brasil y a Colombia, una vuelta exprés a México, pero nadie le supo decir qué eran. Acarició el ramillete mientras recordaba que durante su accidentada luna de miel, ni siquiera había puesto atención ni había fingido interés por la compañía de su ahora esposa.

“¿No crees que te estás obsesionando mucho con eso, Tony? Sólo son unas flores, ya déjalo”.

Las discusiones con Pepper habían sido por eso desde un inicio pero a él poco le importaba pues todo lo que quería era conseguir más de esas exquisitas flores a como diera lugar. Nadie había podido satisfacer su capricho y se juró a sí mismo que regresaría a aquella pequeña florería en Nueva York a buscarlas y de paso, aprovecharía para confesarse con Peter, para decirle lo que realmente sentía por él; pero terrible fue su decepción cuando al ir a aquel lugar, la florería simplemente había sido cerrada para siempre.

Nadie le había dado razón de May Parker ni de su sobrino hasta que decidió visitar a su amigo el médico y éste le había dado la fatídica noticia. Cuando Tony se enteró, su mundo se derrumbó y tuvo que fingir al inicio que la noticia no le afectó pero su corazón quedó destrozado.

“Lamento mucho no haber ido a tu boda, Tony, pero ese día Peter, el florista, se puso mal por la enfermedad que tenía y falleció. Me quedé acompañando a su tía. Entenderás que no podía dejarla sola, esta devastada”.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste?”

La tranquilidad en la voz de su amigo lo había desarmado.

“Fue el día de tu boda, no me pareció correcto darte una noticia así”.

El dolor comenzó a impregnar sus preguntas.

“Stephen, sabes que yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para ayudarlo. ¡No tenías por qué ocultármelo! ¡Algo se pudo haber hecho, maldita sea!”

“Tony, ya pasó. Era ya era algo que de alguna forma se esperaba”.

La ira evitó que su voz se cortara por el dolor en esa ocasión.

“¡¿Y por qué demonios no hiciste nada más?! ¡Debiste haber hecho cualquier cosa por salvarlo, Stephen! ¡Lo que fuera! ¡Yo me iba a hacer cargo!”

Recordar el reproche en la mirada de su amigo había sido algo que al inicio, Tony no había entendido del todo. Él también sonaba molesto.

“¿Qué ibas a hacer si ni siquiera lo conocías ni él a ti? No eran amigos. Su historial médico no era algo de tu incumbencia y si quieres ir a jugar al buen samaritano con May Parker no te lo recomiendo. Ni siquiera lo pienses porque hay cosas que ni con todo tu dinero puedes comprar y la vida de Peter era una de esas cosas. Con dinero no vas a borrar el dolor que siente su tía”.

Hasta ese momento Tony entendió que su amigo ocultaba algo más, algo que sobrepasaba todo lo que él sabía.

“Cuéntame entonces sobre eso que no sé. Dime exactamente qué fue lo que mató a Peter, qué enfermedad tenía”.

El médico no entró en detalles, sólo le mostró algunos pétalos de las mismas flores que Tony atesoraba.

“Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿cierto? Peter se enamoró de un imposible, nació enfermo de algo que has querido ignorar toda tu vida y que realmente existe aunque te empeñes en hacer de cuenta que no”, la voz de Stephen aún se escuchaba clara en su mente, como siempre, como esa vez que se lo explicó.

Tony se masajeó las sienes. Tenía algunos meses de haberse enterado de esa noticia que le cambió la vida y le arruinó los planes que tenía de volver a empezar, de por fin, querer hacer las cosas bien. Depositó el ramillete dentro del cajón y lo cerró con llave mientras recordaba el cierre de aquella fatídica charla.

“Por lo que más quieras, déjalo, ya no te aferres a esa idea. Era algo genético. Su tío murió de lo mismo y mucha gente muere de eso todos los días. Considérate afortunado de que tú no lo tienes y que jamás tendrás que pasar por eso, que nunca sabrás lo que se siente estar enterado que sobre ti pende una sentencia de muerte”.

Pero Tony sabía lo que se sentía. Su madre había muerto con un botón de rosa en la boca mientras él lloraba de niño sin haber podido salvarla y su padre estaba lejos, quizá con alguna de sus tantas amantes.

Por eso despertaba todas las noches a la misma hora en la que su madre había muerto y quizá era la misma hora en la que Peter, había terminado aquel centenar de arreglos para su boda.


	2. Once in your life you find someone

—¿Después de la ópera, quieres que vayamos a cenar?

La mujer seguía tecleando afanosamente la pantalla de su teléfono y Tony se dio cuenta de que lo había ignorado deliberadamente como siempre hacía.

—Pepper, te estoy hablando—dijo irritado.

Solo así ella se atrevió a mirarlo y retomó su arreglo.

—Sí, está bien. Dame unos minutos y te alcanzo allá abajo, perdona la demora pero esto es importante—dijo ella fingiendo cordialidad mientras se colocaba aquel costoso collar de perlas.

Después de esperarla varios minutos, Tony abrió la portezuela del auto y dejó que su esposa entrara primero.

—Voy a regresar a trabajar a las oficinas de California —dijo esperando que ella respondiera, pero no dijo nada.

—Pienso ir este fin de semana, hace tiempo que no visitamos la casa de Malibu y pienso que sería una buena idea pasar unos días allá y después empezar a mudar parte de las oficinas o abrir unas nuevas. ¿Qué dices, Peps?

Más silencio incómodo.

—Happy, ¿puedes encender el aire acondicionado y subir el vidrio por favor? —preguntó la mujer al chofer.

Tony vio que de inmediato el semblante de ella cambiaba apenas el conductor había atendido su petición.

—¿Entonces qué opinas de lo de California? —volvió a preguntarle esperando que ella se dignara en responderle.

—Lo siento, no te escuché, pero como tú quieras. Yo prefiero quedarme aquí, hay algunos eventos de la fundación que debo atender personalmente y no me siento de ánimo para irme de vacaciones.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir? —preguntó cordial, antes de aventurarse a decirle eso que quizá, lo haría poner los pies en la tierra otra vez y dejar esa obsesión que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro— Quizá podamos hablar de algunos asuntos que tienen que ver con… nosotros y ver si podemos arreglar nuestra relación. Sabes a qué me refiero. Podemos intentarlo.

Miró la expresión apática de su esposa. Ella fue tajante.

—Vete si quieres y toma todo el tiempo que desees. No tengo interés en esos otros asuntos y si fueras honesto contigo mismo, podrías entender que tampoco estás listo para eso. No nos imagino siendo padres a nuestra edad y mucho menos, te imagino a ti creyendo que eso pueda salvar lo que es irremediable.

—¿Entonces qué caso tiene seguir? ¿Por qué simplemente no terminamos todo esto y ya? —preguntó él.

Ella volvió a mirar su celular.

—¿Te parece que mejor solo veamos la ópera y regresemos a dormir? Ya no me apetece salir a cenar.

Tony apretó los labios al escucharla. Tal vez no debía seguir tratando demasiado en querer recomponer una relación que desde el inicio no fue tal cosa.

**

Algunos días después, Tony seguía en la ciudad. No había tenido el valor suficiente para irse solo y querer olvidarse de lo que lo aquejaba.

“No estás a gusto conmigo ni yo contigo, Tony. No fue mi culpa que en una de tus tantas borracheras, te me propusieras frente a toda la prensa”.

Se quitó la corbata y decidió quedarse en la oficina hasta que todos se fueron. Sabía que de llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su despacho, otra vez generaría una discusión. Le molestaba saber que ella era hábil escondiendo sus rastros pero que no le quitaba el ojo de encima si es que a él se le ocurriera en algún momento tener un romance a escondidas. Tal vez sí debía dejarlo todo, ponerle un precio a su libertad pero tenía miedo de enfrentarse a su soledad y a todo lo que iba a acarrear.

Hacía días que no manejaba su propio auto y que le había pedido al chofer que dejara de ir por él. Procuraba tardarse tanto como pudiera antes de llegar a su casa, caminando sin rumbo entre las calles y deteniéndose como cualquier mortal ante los escaparates de los negocios o a cenar completamente solo. Todo el mundo lo conocía, todos sabían de aquel otrora extravagante empresario pero nadie se le acercaba. No tenía más amigos que aquel doctor que siempre estaba ocupado y que le había dado una de las peores noticias de su vida.

La ansiedad hizo presa de él y con ello, el saber que pasara lo que pasara, su vida simplemente no podría mejorar. Se detuvo en un estanquillo a comprar cigarros y después buscó donde sentarse a fumarse uno en lo que continuaba dándole vueltas a ese asunto. Otra vez la voz fría de ella en su mente.

“Nunca esperé que me quisieras. Más bien, si quieres ver esto como un escarmiento por todas las veces que te vanagloriaste de que nunca nadie te iba a atrapar, déjame decirte que así es. Te lo buscaste, Tony, te tienes bien merecido todo esto que está pasándote”.

—Jódete, Pepper.

Cuando Tony se terminó el cigarro se levantó abruptamente y no se dio cuenta de que por ese movimiento alguien casi tropezó.

—¡Fíjese, idiota!

Aquella voz molesta lo hizo voltear de inmediato y vio la figura de aquella mujer que batallaba para no perder el equilibrio con tantas bolsas en las manos. La sujetó del brazo y la reconoció al instante.

—¡¿Señora Parker?!

Su corazón se aceleró al ver cómo el rostro de ella mudaba en uno de completa sorpresa al reconocerlo y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¡Señor Stark! ¡Perdóneme, no lo vi…! ¡No quise ser grosera!

Tony se atrevió a abrazarla pero la soltó casi de inmediato al notar el estupor en el rostro de ella. Estaba avergonzado por ese impulso.

—No, usted tiene razón. Yo me levanté sin fijarme y... Las aceras no son lugares para que uno se siente como si nada y se levante sin ver quien viene detrás. Perdóneme por favor.

—Nada que perdonar. Más bien yo siempre ando distraída. Si no era usted, lo más seguro es que me hubiera tropezado más adelante o me hubiera caído al bajar —dijo señalando con la mirada la acera—. ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Qué tal le ha ido?

Por un momento, sintió que algo volvía a encenderse en su pecho y que sus penas se disipaban un poco, pero al mirar los ojos tristes de ella, supo que estaba equivocado.

—Yo… ¿Me permite invitarle un café? Claro, si no tiene prisa.

May se acomodó las gafas.

—Creo que ya sabe lo que pasó, ¿cierto?

Tony asintió mientras un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad lamento mucho lo de Peter. No me enteré sino hasta hace algunos meses. Lamento mucho no haberla acompañado.

Discretamente May se enjugó una lágrima.

—Tengo tiempo si quiere platicar de eso, aunque la verdad…

Tony sintió que lo había echado a perder.

—De verdad, discúlpeme. No quise importunarla, lo siento mucho.

Ella volvió a enjugarse otra lagrima.

—No, no me molesta. Yo lo decía por usted… No quiero molestarlo con eso.

Tony suspiró. Ya estaba atardeciendo y aunque se lamentaría si desperdiciaba esa oportunidad o si decidía seguir adelante y saber más detalles aun a costa de tocar heridas recientes, optó por lo segundo.

—En serio, lo lamento mucho. Por mí no se preocupe, más bien no quiero incomodarla ni…

La mujer suspiró y miró su reloj.

—¿Sabe de alguna buena cafetería por aquí donde dejen fumar en la terraza? Llevo horas queriendo fumar algo, pero tenía que esperar a salir del trabajo.

Tony asintió mientras le quitaba de las manos las bolsas que ella llevaba cargando.

—Sígame, sé de una que está por acá.

**

El cenicero estaba casi lleno y el mesero seguía llenándoles las tazas apenas se vaciaban. Tony había pensado en pedir algo más fuerte, pero no quería perder el control y cometer alguna indiscreción. Se limitó a dejar de endulzar el café y a dejar que la tía de Peter hablara.

—Y por eso decidí ya no reabrir la florería. Honestamente todo me recuerda a él y aunque hay días en los que quiero solo tirar todo a la basura o quemar las cosas, sé que me arrepentiré si lo hago.

Tony acercó su encendedor al cigarro que May iba a fumar. Casi se terminaban la cajetilla que él había comprado.

—No sé qué decir. En serio, May, me apena mucho.

La mujer dio una bocanada profunda. Sus ojos brillaban por la humedad de las lágrimas.

—¿Sabe algo? Creo que habría sido más fácil de asimilar si desde un inicio yo hubiera aceptado que eso iba a pasar y no hubiera tratado inútilmente de fingir que Peter no estaba… enfermo.

Tony encendió un cigarro para él.

—Perdóneme la indiscreción, pero ¿de qué estaba enfermo?

El humo escapó de entre los labios de May, cauto, lento como sus palabras.

—Era algo hereditario del lado de la familia de mi esposo, que también falleció de lo mismo. Sólo aquejaba a los varones pero Peter manifestó la enfermedad más rápido. Fue el que murió más joven de todos ellos.

Tony se dio cuenta de que ella no quería entrar en detalles, pero él tampoco quería desistir. Buscó sutileza para preguntar.

—Pero ¿no había algún tratamiento o algo para…?

May golpeó el cigarro para que cayera la ceniza.

—Nada. Mi esposo no llegó ni a los cuarenta, el padre de Peter murió cuando mi sobrino era muy pequeño. Ambos se operaron, se sometieron a cada tratamiento que les aseguraron iba a funcionarles pero no fue así, ninguno lo logró y Peter ni siquiera tuvo esa oportunidad…

Tony bajó la mirada. May continuó.

—Hace rato cuando usted me dijo que reabriera la florería y le dije que no, no fue por no querer hacer un negocio con usted ni por grosería. Podría simplemente pedir un préstamo al banco, pero no es el dinero lo que me detiene. Sí he tenido algunos problemas financieros pero me las he arreglado con mi nuevo trabajo, el doctor Stephen me estuvo ayudando unos meses y aunque se negó a que le pagara mi deuda con él, yo no quiero reabrir la florería porque Peter era el alma del lugar. Él era quien le daba vida a todo lo que teníamos ahí. Es más bien que no soportaría empezar de nuevo sin él.

Tony sintió que el temblor en su cuerpo pronto iba a delatarlo.

—Si algún día usted necesita algo, lo que sea, sólo pídalo. Creo que me puede considerar un amigo si lo necesita y aunque lamentaré toda mi vida no haber estado ahí para usted cuando lo necesitaba ni haberme enterado antes de que Peter estaba mal, puede contar conmigo siempre.

La mujer buscó un pañuelo en su bolso y se limpió las lágrimas.

—¿Sabe? Mi sobrino lo admiraba mucho, alguna vez cuando empecé a escombrar su habitación encontré una foto de usted, un recorte del periódico. Él tenía planes, sueños y supongo que quería ser como usted… Por su enfermedad nunca pudo tener una vida normal, pero sé que de haber podido él hubiera querido ser como usted. Eso lo hubiera hecho feliz.

Tony temía no poder contenerse en ese momento. La tristeza al fin había encontrado con quien desahogarse tras muchos meses de haber sido contenida.

—Honestamente, platiqué pocas veces con él pero siempre me pareció un chico bastante centrado y valioso—dijo omitiendo la verdadera razón de su dolor. No podía decirle que se había enamorado de aquel muchacho de mirada dulce.

May dejó que el resto del cigarro se consumiera en el cenicero mientras trataba inútilmente de contener las lágrimas con el pañuelo ya mojado, y después, buscó algo en su bolsa.

—Le agradezco mucho, pero ya me tengo que ir. Tiene mi número si algún día quiere platicar con alguien o si esta pobre mujer puede hacer algo por usted.

Tony hizo una seña al camarero para que le llevara la cuenta y al mirar a May, vio que ella le extendía algo. Era una fotografía de Peter y él la tomó con sumo cuidado, como si fuera una de esas delicadas flores que le gustaban y que no había vuelto a ver en ninguna otra parte del mundo, que jamás volvería a ver. Una sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas le partió el corazón.

—Siempre la tengo conmigo, es una de las muchas que me gustan. No sabe cuánto las atesoro y… —May hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de articular las palabras— Creo que a él le hubiera gustado saber que usted tiene una. No sé si sirva de algo, pero… él estaba muy emocionado pensando en usted y sé que… se esmeró demasiado en hacer los arreglos para su fiesta. Puso todo el amor que no le correspondieron en eso, jamás lo había visto tan inspirado y…

El llanto le ganó y Tony sintió la confusión golpearlo con fuerza. No sabía qué decir y sólo atinó a dejar el dinero de la cuenta. Se levantó para abrazarla pero May de inmediato comenzó a recoger sus cosas sin corresponder a ese gesto. La angustia y el dolor habían vuelto a marcarse en su rostro.

—¡Perdóneme, por favor! ¡No debí decirle eso pero no sabe cuánto lo extraño! ¡No sabe cuánta falta me hace mi Peter! ¡Ojalá nunca se hubiera enamorado de nadie porque sólo así él seguiría vivo! ¡Ojalá y jamás se hubiera fijado en quién nunca supo que lo amaba! ¡Perdóneme, señor Stark!

May salió a toda prisa sin voltear atrás. Tony se quedó paralizado. Se quedó con la mirada fija en aquella fotografía con la amarga certeza de que Peter había hecho esos arreglos hasta su último aliento tristemente seguro de que jamás iba a ser amado y aun así los hizo para que él, para que Tony, tuviera un día especial con alguien que no amaba.


	3. There's a lot that I could say

Tony seguía viendo el catálogo de flores que le había mandado su asistente. Nada lo satisfacía y si a él no le gustaba, era obvio que a Pepper, su prometida, mucho menos. Iba a casarse con ella aun pese a la oposición de su amigo quien le había insistido que se tomara las cosas con calma o que mejor aún, desistiera de hacerlo.

“Stephen, entiendo tu preocupación pero la decisión ya está tomada, ya firmé el prenupcial y créeme que es algo… ¿Qué si lo leí? ¿Quién lee un papel como esos? De todas formas en caso de divorcio ellas siempre piden una cosa y se llevan lo que quieran. Todo lo que me interesa es terminar esto cuanto antes. ¿Mi participación en todo esto? Escoger las flores, cuanto menos me involucre, mucho mejor. ¿Qué podría salir mal con eso?”

Dejó el catálogo en el asiento del copiloto mientras esperaba a que cambiara el semáforo. Otra vez, había tenido que desviarse de su ruta habitual y manejar él solo su propio auto ahora que su flamante prometida le había exigido tener chofer. Prefería estar solo y tratar de ignorar los comentarios de su empleado que lo remitían a esa boda tan precipitada que iba a tener. Eran principios de junio. Volteó un momento a su izquierda y algo llamó su atención. Había una pequeña florería que tenía mucha gente formada. Algunos salían sonriendo felices, cargando ramos y arreglos florales exquisitos y delicados. Pensó en bajarse y ver si de una vez podía encargar cualquier cosa porque los floristas conocían bien su oficio y él ni siquiera estaba emocionado por su matrimonio, pero en eso, la luz del semáforo cambio y él arrancó a prisa. Quizá después lo haría.

Un par de días después volvió a pasar por ese local. Otra vez, la gente se formaba y vio a un muchacho entregando con suma delicadeza aquella enorme canasta llena de rosas rojas y blancas. Tony podía ser un experto en muchas cosas, menos en flores pero a simple vista se veían más finas que las otras que había visto fugazmente.

“Haré un espacio mañana y vendré a encargarlas aquí”, pensó mientras hacía contacto visual con el florista y le sonrió. Era un muchacho, no más de veinte, pero expelía un aura que de inmediato hizo que Tony se sintiera ligeramente emocionado.

No fue al día siguiente, sino días después, cuando ya la fecha elegida estaba próxima pero con tiempo suficiente para poder tener lo que quería. Pagaría cualquier cantidad de dinero con tal de que le tuvieran los arreglos listos. Se lo hubiera encargado a su atareado asistente, Rhodey, pero se había quedado con la curiosidad de ir personalmente y mirar de nuevo a aquel muchacho. Esa mañana hacía frío y estaba lloviendo. Bajó del auto y miró que el chico venía a toda prisa de otro local. Lo esperó. Le pareció encantadora la forma en la que parecía nervioso y hasta algo apresurado, torpe en sus movimientos pero dispuesto a atenderlo.

Tony entró al pequeño local mirando la exquisita variedad de arreglos y ramilletes que había. Los corsages simplemente opacaban a los que él había visto por ocio en internet y mientras le preguntaba algunas cosas a aquel agitado muchacho, algo llamó su atención en el mostrador.

“Oh, esas…”

Tony las tocó y sintió una leve descarga recorrerlo, se sentía agradable y cálida, como eso que la gente romántica llamaba “mariposas en el estómago”, pero él no era así, no se consideraba un enamorado ni un romántico. Mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con el chico que no sabía explicarle la procedencia de esas exóticas pero hermosas flores, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho empezaba a ponerse mal, como si se estuviera ahogando. De inmediato llamó a Stephen, su amigo y médico de confianza quien le dijo que estaba cerca. Apenas llegó, dejó que se hiciera cargo y se fue decepcionado al no haber podido hablar con el muchacho ni saber el origen de las flores. Solo había salido con la promesa de volver, de ayudar al joven si algo se ofrecía y con ese ramillete en las manos.

Dejó pasar un par de días para que el chico se recuperara pues Stephen le dijo que Peter, quien era su paciente de toda la vida, necesitaba descanso. Aún en su preocupación, Tony no entendía porque ese ramillete que se había llevado le intrigaba tanto y al mismo tiempo, lo hacía sentir emocionado apenas lo tocaba. Sí, tuvo que reconocer de inmediato que aquel rostro dulce y tierno, a pesar de haberse descompuesto por el malestar, lo cautivaba mucho. Que le gustaba demasiado aun sin saber nada de él, pero también, sentía algo encenderse dentro suyo cada vez que pensaba en ese joven.

Era una sensación poderosa, como si se transportara fuera de este mundo y todo se detuviera, como si Tony tuviera la certeza de que todo estaría bien para él, que promesas desconocidas cobrarían vida y que una inmensa paz se cerniría sobre él. Era algo mágico, dulce, inexplicable si alguien se enterara y le preguntara. Si así se sentía estar en el cielo -como la gente enamorada decía-, entonces Tony ahora sí les daba la razón.

“Con que así se siente enamorarse a primera vista, ¿eh?”, se había dicho sonriendo durante la madrugada esperando a que las horas avanzaran, a que llegara la claridad y con ello, la ansiada oportunidad de ver a Peter una vez más. Apenas vio el reloj, decidió salir sin reportarse en el trabajo y sin responder las llamadas insistentes de Pepper, quien le pedía razón de los arreglos florales. Todo lo que deseaba era volver a ver a Peter, escuchar su voz y que las circunstancias le fueran propicias para volver a sentir esas mariposas imaginarias que con su invisible aletear dentro de su cuerpo, estaban causando un auténtico tornado.

Así lo hizo ese día y todos los que le siguieron, pero no todo había sido sencillo como imaginó. No entendía por qué a veces Peter parecía triste o preocupado cada vez que lo veía, pues era como si el muchacho estuviera tomando su distancia de él, como si no le interesara tratarlo pero lo atribuyó a que quizá el chico estaba estresado trabajando a marchas forzadas para sacar los pendientes diarios más el monumental encargo que Tony le había solicitado. Para esas fechas ya era obvio que Peter sabía que quería los arreglos florales para su boda y que estaba ayudándole a escoger otras variedades de flores para la decoración, pero él estaba obsesionado.

Las sugerencias del muchacho simplemente le parecían exquisitas, divinas, pero Tony quería especialmente aquellas que eran idénticas al ramillete que había resguardado en su casa. Sabía que esa boda sería un acontecimiento social para todos y que tendría que fingir por un largo tiempo un amor y felicidad que no sentía por la mujer con la que se iba a casar. Pero confiaba en que si llenaba su fiesta con todas esas flores y se quedaba con muchas más apenas ese suplicio acabara, él podría tocarlas para sentir la misma emoción, la misma candidez que experimentaba cada vez que acariciaba los pétalos rojos y azulados de ese extraño pero bello ramillete.

Pretextaba en su necesidad, esperar demasiadas horas al lado de Peter en la florería por si acaso llegaba el misterioso proveedor que el chico le dijo existía y hacerle el encargo de todo lo que se fuera a necesitar. No le interesaba quedarse ahí todo el día mientras fuera al lado de ese muchacho que siempre parecía estar absorto en su mundo, atendiendo a sus clientes, creando arreglos de la nada y hablando parcamente con él. Tony percibía cierta fragilidad en Peter, quién las últimas veces parecía debilitarse más y verse excesivamente cansado, desanimado; pero a pesar de ello, el joven sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza para con sus manos hábiles, cortar tallos, arreglar pétalos con suma exquisitez y terminar acomodando aquellos magníficos y finos bouquets que entregaba a quienes los esperaban y miraban con admiración. Siempre sonreía cada vez que veía el rostro de sus clientes y aquel gesto, hacía suspirar a Tony quien se apresuraba a fingir que no pasaba nada, aun cuando el muchacho parecía no reparar en ello.

Habían sido pocos días los que había pasado al lado de Peter, pero para él se sentía como si hubiera sido toda su vida y eso le había dado un nuevo sentido a su existencia porque al fin sabía lo que quería hacer. Tony estaba haciendo planes que se esmeraría en lograr. Primero, apenas se casara trataría de afianzar su relación con Pepper para no tenerla como enemiga y poco a poco, fingiría volcarse de lleno en su trabajo para que ella se fuera alejando y pidiera lo inevitable al ver que ese matrimonio nunca llegaría a buen puerto.

Después, expandiría sus negocios a la florería al fin que ya había comenzado a tratar -por teléfono- a la tía del joven y por lo mientras, usaría ese año para ir conquistando poco a poco a Peter. Se lo ganaría a la buena, sería tan honesto y transparente como nunca había sido y cuando llegara el momento propicio, le diría lo que le hacía sentir cada vez que lo miraba y lo escuchaba. Cuando llegara el divorcio, buscaría las palabras necesarias para que su confesión no se malentendiera y aun tendría tiempo para seguir enamorando a Peter hasta que al fin los dos quisieran lo mismo, que Tony también estuviera seguro de que Peter le amaba tanto como él lo hacía. Nada podría interponerse en sus planes.

Estaba convencido de que sin importar qué rumbo dieran las cosas o que si llegaba a suceder algún imprevisto, él iría diario a ese lugar, a esa pequeña florería que ya era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, porque cada vez que entraba a la florería, el tiempo se detenía. Siempre que iba, volvía a tener esa sensación de éxtasis, de esa felicidad que era superior a cualquier otra cosa y que lo llenaba sólo con estar ahí al lado de Peter.

Haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo pues todo lo que anhelaba, era ser feliz para siempre con Peter. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo y así sería.

**

Tony miró la fotografía de Peter. Todavía seguía contemplando aquel rostro suave, quizá ajeno a todo lo que iba a sucederle después. Suspiró mientras esperaba a que Stephen lo atendiera. Físicamente no se sentía mal, simplemente quería que él le dijera algunas cosas que de momento, no había tenido en cuenta pero que tras ese inesperado encuentro con May, lo habían dejado muy inquieto y sintiéndose peor de lo que ya estaba.

Tony suspiró al recordar que ella dijo que era consciente de la enfermedad de su sobrino y que había tratado de ignorar el inevitable desenlace. No podía juzgarla pues él había vivido todos esos años haciendo lo mismo. Había tratado de olvidar que la gente se moría de amor sin importar si en algún momento habían buscado ayuda médica o si habían sido correspondidos por la persona amada. Él lo había visto. Había crecido viendo a sus padres amarse con tal fuerza hasta que un día la casa donde vivían, terminó llena de pétalos y extrañas rosas nacaradas.

Había querido olvidar que así había perdido a su madre y se había esforzado mucho para que ese fatal destino jamás lo alcanzara. Por eso nunca se había permitido enamorarse ni dejar que nadie se le acercara con intenciones románticas. Era arriesgado saber con quién crear lazos afectivos, pero cuando conoció a Pepper, se dio cuenta de que ella no le causaba ninguna emoción ni él a ella y que no había ningún indicio de que era peligroso estar juntos. Después de un tiempo de tratarla más, Tony no tuvo dudas de que ella era la indicada para casarse y así, terminar de tomar la herencia que su padre le había dejado para pagar sus culpas.

Miró su reloj otra vez, estaba al borde de la desesperación. Stephen aún no se desocupaba y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos sobre esa foto que tenía en las manos, tratando de olvidar esa locura que empezaba a brotar en su mente y sin poder encontrar una explicación a que May le hubiera dado una foto de su sobrino sin haberle reclamado nada.

Quizá ella había encontrado todos los mensajes que le había mandado y las llamadas que Peter no contestó el día que murió. Tal vez May había escuchado ese último buzón de voz donde Tony al fin se le había confesado a Peter de manera tonta y apresurada; y por ello, May pudo haber supuesto que el culpable de la muerte del joven era él y a manera de venganza, una muy sutil y dolorosa, decidió entregarle aquella fotografía para condenarlo a ver aquel divino y dulce rostro para siempre. Pero tampoco le parecía coherente que ella pudiera haberla tomado contra él solo porque pudiera haber escuchado su confesión. Ella no podía asumir que Tony hubiera sido el causante de la muerte de Peter si el chico jamás había mencionado el nombre de esa persona de la que se había enamorado y se masajeó las sienes cuando la confusión apremió. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y recordar aquel último momento antes de que ella se fuera a toda prisa.

“No, eso no puede ser. Me hubiera dicho algo hace rato, me habría reclamado por esos mensajes pero tampoco lo mencionó. Si ella hubiera sabido antes de quién se enamoró Peter, creo que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para ayudarlo. Ella dijo que no sabía quién era ese amor imposible y que ojalá, Peter nunca se hubiera enamorado. Tal vez sólo fue un impulso…”.

Quizá se necesitaría mucho más que sus meras suposiciones y aquel inesperado gesto para que aquella pobre mujer terminara de vaciar todo su dolor, pero si ese era el caso, si ella lo veía como el único responsable, Tony aceptaría cualquier cosa que proviniera del corazón roto de May Parker. Lo que fuera para ayudarla de alguna forma, porque nadie podía vivir con tanto dolor sin saber qué hacer ni seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ella había perdido a su sobrino y él, al amor de su vida por cobarde, por haber guardado silencio.

Mientras Tony había pensado en tomarse su tiempo para enamorarlo y que así surgiera el romance entre ambos, Peter se había enamorado de alguien más con tal intensidad que la vida se le fue en ello. Tony nunca supo de quién estaba enamorado Peter porque el muchacho nunca dijo nada sobre eso durante el tiempo que estuvo viéndolo, pero una idea cobró fuerza en su mente.

“¿Pero y si Peter se enamoró de mí?”

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró como si con ello pudiera ahuyentar esa idea. No podía estar seguro de eso porque Peter siempre se había portado distante con él las veces que lo fue a ver. Nunca lo había tratado distinto, más bien, Peter lo había tratado como a un cliente más y a pesar de eso, algo no terminaba de encajar del todo.

“No, no creo tener tan mala suerte… ya sería demasiado”, se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de calmar la ansiedad que se cernía sobre él. Debía anteponer su lógica al sentimentalismo, al impacto que eso tendría en su vida si pudiera confirmarlo.

“Peter murió porque estaba enfermo y nadie elige de quién enamorarse”.

Tal vez estaba destinado a pasar así, a que ninguno de los dos conociera a su verdadero amor, pero persistía la idea de que si él hubiera dicho a tiempo lo que sentía, quizá lo hubiera salvado dándole todo el amor que tenía y logrando que poco a poco, Peter llegara a sentir lo mismo y se olvidara de quién no pudo corresponderle.

Tony estaba consciente de que no tenía caso pensar en cosas que ya no iban a cambiar y que no sucedieron. No tenía caso querer buscar consuelo en algo que nunca pasó y seguirse hundiendo cada vez más en el pasado, en lo mucho que dolía la oportunidad perdida ni en esas tristes fantasías; y como si fuera un haz de luz, un pensamiento completamente diferente se le presentó y lo sedujo casi de inmediato. Solo tendría que levantarse e irse, pues ideas no le faltarían para hacerlo. Valor quizá al inicio, pero el alcohol siempre ayudaba.

“Y si le hago un favor a todos, especialmente a mí mismo y me mato?” pensó mientras acariciaba aquella foto y trataba de no sucumbir ante aquella tentación.

Tony suspiró y se convenció de que no merecía morir porque eso le ahorraría todo el sufrimiento que estaba convencido se había ganado a pulso y matarse era una salida relativamente fácil. Quizá como Pepper le había dicho, sí merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, todo lo que le había sucedido para que continuara escarmentando y afrontando el peso de sus acciones y omisiones. Tal vez era mejor vivir siempre al lado de alguien que no significaba nada para él y que con ello se recordara a diario las malas decisiones que había tomado.

Tal vez sería justo para él saber que debía pasar el resto de su vida así y que debía conformarse con eso. Que cada vez que un atisbo de esperanza o felicidad se encendiera para cambiar su vida, Tony debería apresurarse a apagarlo y a mantener el orden de las cosas, para seguir pagando esa penitencia que se estaba imponiendo.

Miró su reloj una vez más. Le daba igual llegar a su casa más tarde que en otras ocasiones. Se sentía algo cansado y quizá debía intentar dormir un poco, pero si iba a empezar a castigarse debía comprometerse del todo. No más gratificaciones, no más intentos de conciliar el sueño para olvidarse momentáneamente de todo. Debía empezar a llevarse al límite, a exigirse tanto como pudiera aun si sus fuerzas menguaban y obligarse a continuar. Debía perder el control para volver a tomarlo y con ello, seguir hasta que exhalara su último aliento. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía pasar, pero le daba igual. Tal vez esa era otra razón para mantenerse vivo y si le encontraba gusto, haría lo que fuera para perdérselo. No merecía más que dolor y sufrimiento, pero él decidiría cómo se inmolaría.

Antes de que pudiera continuar pensando en formas para castigarse, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Stephen lo miró con recelo. Un paciente iba saliendo y el médico esperó hasta que se alejó lo suficiente.

—Me dijo la enfermera que alguien había venido a verme con urgencia pero supuse que era para una consulta.

Tony se levantó y avanzó.

—Sí es urgente, sí es una consulta la que vine a hacerte y quiero tomarme mi tiempo. No es un chequeo de rutina, es otra cosa.

El médico se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta. Tony se sentó y puso la foto encima del escritorio. Stephen la miró.

—Te preguntaría cómo la conseguiste, pero muy seguramente hiciste lo que te dije que no hicieras.

Tony esperó a que el médico ocupara su asiento para responder.

—No es lo que estás pensando, la obtuve de otra forma. Más bien quiero que me aclares algunas cosas.

Stephen se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su asiento.

—Te escucho—dijo tranquilamente.

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que realmente no me contaste todo, de que me perdí de algo o que alguien me ocultó cosas.

Stephen le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Sobre Peter? Te dije que ya dejaras eso por la paz y que no importunaras a su tía, pero por lo que veo ya lo hiciste y si es sobre Pepper no hay nada que no hayas descubierto tú mismo. En ese tiempo te vi muy emocionado y me sorprendió la rapidez con la que se dieron las cosas. Si te hubiera dicho que ella no te convenía me hubieras mandado al diablo.

Tony respiró profundamente.

—No vine a hablar de ella y nunca estuve emocionado por eso, lo sabes.

—¿Entonces? Porque para mí es obvio. Quienes los vieron en la ópera salieron hablando de que se ven hartos el uno del otro y eso me lo han dicho varios pacientes. Todo se sabe en Nueva York y particularmente en este hospital. Llevo días escuchando los rumores en los pasillos sobre si te vas a divorciar o no, o quién se va a quedar con el enorme edificio que mandaste construir y hasta especulaciones de por qué a ella se le ve tan feliz con el chofer mientras tú caminas como si nada por medio Manhattan.

No iba a dejar que se desviara del tema ni a responder algo que no le interesaba en absoluto.

—Hoy vi a May Parker en la calle, la invité a tomar un café y estuvimos platicando un rato.

—Ah. Entonces ella te dio esto —dijo Stephen atreviéndose a tomar la foto entre sus manos.

—Sí y me siento terrible porque ella no me reclamó nada y aun así me dio la foto.

Stephen dejó la imagen sobre el escritorio sin dejar de verla.

—¿Y cómo por qué ella tendría que reclamarte algo?

Tony se aflojó la corbata.

—Porque creo que ella supone que por mi culpa Peter se murió.

Stephen suspiró y se levantó un instante. Miró hacia la puerta y luego vio su reloj.

—Tu supones, yo supongo y se supone que estamos en un hospital pero ya terminó mi turno y nadie debe saber qué guarda un doctor entre sus cosas—dijo mientras buscaba algo en un estante cerca de él y pronto acercó una botella de whisky y un par de vasos—. Si no te gusta, creo que todavía me queda algo de ron.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero nada de eso. No vine por eso.

Stephen volvió a sentarse. De todas formas sirvió un vaso para Tony y se lo acercó, pero él ni siquiera lo tomó. Su voz sonaba calmada, casi lenta, más de lo normal.

—Si no traes auto, yo te llevo. Sigo sin entender por qué dejaste de manejar y prefieres ir a todos lados como si no supieras que estás en la lista negra de millonarios a secuestrar. ¿O es porque te cancelaron la licencia por la vez que manejaste ebrio? Creo que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde eso y…

Tony se incomodó al darse cuenta de que Stephen estaba haciendo tiempo y que ocasionalmente miraba a la foto.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Sólo quiero que me escuches y que respondas cuando te toque hacerlo!

Stephen se masajeó las sienes.

—Mira, antes de que te sumerjas en esa letanía de dolor y culpa autoinfligida, déjame decirte que si May estuviera enojada contigo por esa idea que no sé de dónde sacaste, no tendría sentido que te regale una foto de su sobrino. Más bien creo que fue un lindo pero doloroso detalle. Ustedes nunca fueron nada, no tendrías por qué sentirte responsable de eso, Tony.

Tony bajó la mirada, sentía el temblor en su cuerpo. No sabía si era por el coraje, por la tristeza o la ansiedad por en serio querer beber directamente de esa botella para anestesiarse momentáneamente.

—Por eso es que no me quedan claras las cosas. Siento que tú sabes algo que yo no y a eso vine, a que me digas…

Stephen lo interrumpió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué supones tú que debo aclararte?

Tony suspiró y apuntó hacia la foto.

—El por qué ella me dio esto. ¿Por qué me daría una foto de Peter?

Stephen relajó su postura y respiró profundamente.

—Tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo ni he hablado con ella. No sé qué estuviera pasando por su mente en ese momento o de qué hayan conversado, pero si su actitud hacia ti no fue agresiva ni de reproche, yo no le veo nada de malo. Tal vez se sintió conmovida y solo reaccionó así. A veces la gente en etapa de duelo hace cosas que regularmente nunca haría y quizá pensó que era algo bueno que tú la tuvieras. A mí me mandó arreglos florales por casi un año cuando murió su esposo y tras lo de Peter me cocinó un pan de dátiles.

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar el rostro lloroso de aquella mujer.

—Siento que hay algo pendiente, algo que sigo sin saber de Peter y quiero que me cuentes cuál fue realmente la causa de su muerte, o más bien, quién causó que eso pasara.

Stephen se atrevió a tomar el vaso que había servido y estuvo contemplando el líquido ámbar.

—No debo hablar de la historia médica de mis pacientes, pero te lo repetiré: Peter ya estaba enfermo, era algo congénito y sabes que es una condición que afecta a mucha gente. Tarde o temprano eso iba a sucederle. Se enamoró de un imposible y aunque yo lo hubiera operado a tiempo, aquella enfermedad se iba a volver a manifestar porque se enamoró muy joven. Era difícil saberlo, todos los varones en su familia murieron por eso y es algo que veo aquí todos los días. Unos salen bien del quirófano, otros recaen pero se recuperan definitivamente tras un último intento y también pierdo pacientes que aparentemente ya estaban mejor. Es difícil saber quién vivirá y quien no.

Tony se quedó pensando un instante.

—Pero si vuelvo a ver a May, ¿qué le digo?

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué tendrías que decirle que ella no sepa? —preguntó el médico.

Tony sintió que sus sienes comenzaban a punzar y que un súbito calor lo recorría. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, May probablemente también le había ocultado cosas al médico. Decidió delatarse antes de que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo y eso cambiara la percepción que Stephen tenía de él. Era su amigo y tener que contarle eso, era algo que lo estaba poniendo sumamente nervioso.

—¿Le digo que le estuve marcando a Peter esa madrugada para decirle que me enamoré de él y que si él me daba una oportunidad, yo no iba a llegar a la boda? ¿Le cuento que quizá si yo me hubiera confesado a tiempo, él aun estaría vivo?

El rostro de Stephen permaneció inamovible. Se quedó callado un instante antes de responder.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que si tú te le hubieras confesado a Peter, él seguiría vivo? ¿Por qué tú podrías haberlo salvado si ya no había nada que hacer a esa hora?

A Tony le impactó escuchar aquellas palaras del médico.

—No lo sé. Tal vez…

Stephen dejó el vaso en el escritorio sin haber bebido de él. Se levantó y puso el seguro de la puerta. Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de Tony para que éste lo viera. Stephen lo miró con cierta condescendencia mientras respondía.

—Tienes suerte de que en cuanto llegué, yo haya recogido el celular de Peter y borrado todas las llamadas y mensajes que le dejaste ese día.

Ese calor que Tony sentía era el inconfundible abrazo de la ira aderezada con desconcierto.

—¿Qué?

Stephen bajó el volumen de voz.

—Mientras los paramédicos recogían el cuerpo y trataban de calmarla, yo aproveché para borrar todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo. May no tenía por qué saber que le estabas mandando mensajes de amor a Peter. Si se hubiera enterado, hubiera ido a causarte un escándalo en ese momento y todo habría salido peor de lo que ya estaba. Y si algún día la vuelves a ver mejor no se lo digas si con eso vas a terminar de arruinarle la vida porque ya no va a cambiar nada. A eso me refería con que dejaras todo como está, pero no entiendes. Eres un necio.

Tony no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. No podía imaginar aquella escena. No podía siquiera imaginar a Peter sin vida y a aquella mujer deshecha por lo que había ocurrido. El rostro de Tony demudó en uno de completa furia.

—¿O sea que debo agradecerte que seas mi héroe o algo así? ¿Vas a decirme que me hiciste un favor al borrar eso y también al no avisarme que Peter había muerto?

Stephen miró hacia donde estaba la foto del muchacho. Su voz se tornó algo sombría.

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer en ese momento, eh? ¿Cancelar tu boda solo para ir a ver lo peor? Ya no había nada qué hacer porque su enfermedad empeoró cuando lo seguiste visitando. Al menos ella sigue pensando que eres alguien bueno y no la causa por la que su sobrino murió echando pétalos y rosas por la boca. Por eso te dio la foto, ¿no crees? ¿O qué más quieres saber que pudiera alterar el curso de las cosas?

Tony al fin pudo darle forma al caos en su mente cuando entendió esas palabras y la ira se apoderó de él.

—Pero tú sí sabías qué lo estaba matando… ¡Siempre supiste de quién se enamoró Peter! ¡Tú sabías que él me amaba!

Stephen miró hacia la puerta esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel reclamo. Trató de seguir hablando bajo.

—Tony, ya tenías todo listo con Pepper y hasta yo me creí el cuento de que en serio querías casarte con ella por amor. ¡Si yo te lo hubiera dicho antes no me lo hubieras creído! ¡Tú tampoco me dijiste que te gustaba Peter!

Tony se levantó bruscamente. Su corazón latía con violencia mientras la emoción seguía emanando de sus labios y algunas lágrimas caían lentamente.

—¡No me gustaba! ¡Yo lo amaba! —gritó.

Stephen se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir hablando en voz baja.

—¡Si tanto lo hubieras amado como dices, hubieras cancelado tu compromiso cuando te diste cuenta de lo que sentías! ¡Yo no creo que en serio lo hayas amado tanto como dices!

Tony apretó los puños tratando de contenerse.

—¡Tú sí sabías que él estaba enamorado de mí y tampoco me lo dijiste a mí!

Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios de Stephen mientras se levantaba.

—¿Y qué caso tenía que te lo dijera? ¿En serio ibas a cancelar tu boda sabiendo lo mucho que Pepper puede manipularte y que tú solo haces lo que ella te dice? ¡Mira cómo te tiene! ¡Un año y no has podido ni querido hacer nada porque te da miedo hablar de frente! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de confesarte con Peter cuando estaba vivo! ¿Y ahora piensas en ir a decirle a May que efectivamente, por tu culpa se murió Peter, porque no hablaste a tiempo?¡Por eso te pasan estas cosas!

Esas palabras le hicieron hervir la sangre y asestó un puñetazo en la cara de Stephen para después derribarlo y seguirlo golpeando.

—¡Pude haber dejado a Pepper a tiempo! ¡Pude haberlo dejado todo por Peter y tú nunca me dijiste nada!

Los gritos hicieron que repentinamente alguien tratara de abrir la puerta, pero Tony seguía descargando su rabia contra Stephen, quien ni siquiera hizo el intento por defenderse pero se esforzaba por seguir hablando.

—¡Cuando termines conmigo ve corriendo a decirle a May antes de que se lo diga yo!

Tony estaba frenético, completamente fuera de sí golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su suerte pudiera haber empeorado y que en serio Peter lo había amado tanto hasta morir, que él era quien había desatado aquella tragedia sin saberlo porque Stephen lo había ocultado deliberadamente.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡Peter se murió por tu culpa! —le gritó mientras seguía golpeándolo al saber que las cosas sí pudieron haber sido distintas.

Stephen empezó a escupir sangre y por un instante trató de quitarse a Tony de encima, pero éste aún lo sujetaba con furia.

—Él…—murmuró.

—¡Tú dejaste que se muriera! ¡Tú lo mataste! —gritó Tony antes de soltarlo al ver que su rostro ya estaba completamente ensangrentado y que ya no podía pegarle más, que aunque terminara con él, eso no le iba a devolver la vida al muchacho ni la paz a él.

Tony se dejó caer arrodillado. Stephen retrocedió lentamente sin siquiera reparar en los gritos del personal médico que trataban de abrir la puerta. Apenas pudo recobrar el aliento, habló con dificultad y parsimonia, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella reacción de Tony.

—Él no merecía estar con un cobarde como tú… Merecía algo mejor porque lo ibas a dejar de amar… En algún punto te ibas a aburrir de él… Nunca hubieras sabido qué hacer con tanta dulzura…

Tony lo miró con odio. Sus nudillos ardían. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado mientras se levantaba.

—¡No te correspondía decidir eso por él, traidor infeliz! —gritó Tony al entender esas palabras.

Stephen trató de limpiarse con la manga de su bata.

—Igual se hubiera muerto… Era estúpido creer que algún día se enamoraría de mí…

Tony temblaba de rabia. Las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Su mente estaba nublada por el odio. Apenas y vio cuando el médico se incorporó lentamente.

—¿Sabes, Tony? El amor ciega a las personas y las obliga a cometer estupideces… Puedo justificar lo que hice porque sí puedo aun cuando tú no lo entiendas y me odies siempre por eso… Mis razones son completamente válidas…

Arrastrando los pies, Stephen caminó hacia la puerta sin abrirla. Los golpes en la puerta cesaron cuando quitó el seguro.

—Nunca debiste venir a preguntar lo que no debías saber... Podrías haber llevado una vida diferente pero te urgía tanto saber la verdad que la encontraste…

Tony lo miró asqueado y al fin pudo hablar.

—Eres un maldito…

Stephen comenzó a girar lentamente la manija para abrir.

—Al menos tú no tienes que cargar con el infierno de saber que no te amaba y que en serio, hicieras lo que hicieras el tiempo los iba a terminar separando. ¿O de verdad piensas que tu amor por él iba a ser eterno? ¿Crees que ibas a poder tenerlo a salvo toda la vida sabiendo de qué estaba enfermo? ¿Qué si estando juntos tú morías primero que él? ¿Crees que Peter no iba a sufrir? Al menos él decidió que no te diría nada, porque eso sí lo eligió él y si yo no te quise decir nada fue…

Apenas notó que Stephen iba a cerrar la puerta otra vez, Tony lo empujó para salir. No iba a quedarse a escuchar otra vez nada que no cambiara lo sucedido. Un par de guardias trataron de detenerlo, pero el médico les dijo que no era necesario.

Tony caminó apresuradamente, sin saber qué hacer. Todo lo que deseaba era desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y cuando llegó a la salida del hospital, el frío viento de la noche lo golpeó sin poder sacarlo de su sopor ni de su aturdimiento.

No estaba consciente de nada, solo sentía aquel dolor que dejó aquella otra confesión, aquella silente traición del único hombre al que creyó su amigo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la fotografía de Peter en aquel consultorio y tampoco se dio cuenta de que al cruzar la calle, un auto a toda velocidad iba justo en su dirección.


	4. I´ve been waitin´ for so long

“Ah… no recuerdo el nombre. El proveedor no me lo dio bien, pero creo que no me va a traer más”.

“Son muy escasas y muy caras. No resisten mucho tiempo y no son de este clima. Además no mucha gente las quiere”.

“¿Y si ya no podemos encontrarlas? ¿No quiere una selección de rosas lavanda o tulipanes?”

Era su voz, suave y dulce, tal y como siempre la había escuchado. Sonaba clara, como si estuviera justo al lado de él.

“Sólo puedo decirle que le conseguiré todas las que necesite, todas las que quiera, pero por favor, júreme que va a ayudar a mi tía y que no me hará más preguntas sobre dónde las consigo”.

Respiró hondo, como si al hacerlo pudiera retener la esencia que cada palabra suya llevaba.

“¿Para cuándo las quiere?”

Pero el ambiente comenzó a viciarse, empezó a sentirse atrapado. Algo dolía mucho pero al mismo tiempo se desvanecía. Aquella sensación, esa pesadez empezó a acrecentarse apenas recordó aquella otra voz.

“Peter y es sobrino de la dueña de la florería. Son amigos míos también”.

Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía. Quiso moverse pero algo se lo impidió. Murmullos de preocupación y pasos apresurados.

—Yo lo reviso, gracias. Sí, sí puedo. Estoy herido, pero sí puedo hacerlo. Yo me hago cargo. Por favor, traiga lo que le pedí. Ya sabe qué es. Toque cuando regrese.

Tony despertó apenas lo escuchó. Trató de reconocer el lugar y vio que una aguja estaba prendida a su brazo. Lo agitó queriendo quitársela, pero no pudo. Todo el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente.

—¿Qué…?

Una enfermera entró a ajustarle el suero. El médico se había cambiado la ropa ensangrentada y rasgada. Aquella pulcra bata contrastaba con el desorden que era su cara, que estaba hinchada y llena de suturas por las heridas que Tony le había causado, pero aun así, Stephen estaba mirándolo fijamente.

—Vaya que tienes suerte.

Tony entrecerró los ojos al sentir que la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y que se sentía sumamente débil.

—¿Qué pasó…?

Stephen le indicó a la enfermera que saliera y cerrara la puerta.

—Te arrolló un auto y se dio a la fuga. Para el impacto…

Tony se quejó de dolor.

—Odio decir esto pero…—murmuró el médico ignorando aquel quejido.

Tony trató de incorporarse sin importarle que el malestar se lo impedía.

—¿Es un milagro que… ay…siga vivo?

Stephen sacó una pequeña linterna y la acercó a los ojos de Tony para revisarlo.

—Un completo y verdadero milagro. Aquel conductor no llegará lejos con el parabrisas estrellado.

Tony se movió bruscamente para evitar la luz. Se arrancó la aguja del brazo sin que Stephen lo impidiera.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó al ver que traía puesta una bata azul, de esas que usaban los pacientes.

—Si esperas el tiempo reglamentario para darte de alta, puede que te preste el otro cambio de ropa que tengo en el consultorio. Debo hacerte otros estudios y sacar más radiografías para descartar algún daño interno o algo permanente. No hay fracturas, sólo raspones y algunos golpes pero…

Tony se levantó sin importarle nada. Apenas había bajado de la cama cuando sus piernas se doblaron y cayó. Stephen se acercó a ayudarlo, pero Tony lo empujó.

—El único daño interno y permanente que tengo lo causaste tú.

Stephen se hizo a un lado y dejó que Tony se levantara.

—Sólo te diré que hice lo que hice porque era lo mejor para Peter y sé que nunca me vas a perdonar por más que trate de explicártelo.

Tony se recargó contra la cama y a su pesar, tuvo que sentarse un momento en lo que el mareo disminuía y cerró los ojos.

—También hubieras hecho lo mejor para mí dejándome morir allá afuera. Tal vez eso sí te lo hubiera perdonado.

Unos leves toquidos en la puerta hicieron que Stephen se alejara unos instantes. Tony terminó recostándose cuando aquel ardor en alguna parte de su cuerpo se intensificó.

—No, Tony. Esto fue diferente, no sé por qué pero sobreviviste a algo a lo que mucha gente no. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

Tony abrió lentamente los ojos y trató de enfocar nuevamente. Su visión se había nublado un poco.

—Habría sido el colmo que también hubieras tenido que ver con esto. ¿O tú le pagaste a aquel chofer…?

Stephen buscó algo en su bata y lo puso en las manos de Tony.

—La dejaste en mi consultorio.

Tony suspiró al parpadear y ver que la imagen que Peter en esa foto recobraba nitidez ante sus ojos. Stephen le acercó el paquete que le entregaron y lo dejó sobre la cama.

—Puedes vestirte e irte cuando quieras. Lo de Peter… tenía que decírtelo algún día. Eso ya no remedia nada, y si tú decides a pesar de eso ir con May y decirle la verdad, está bien. Pero no esperes que ella reaccione como si nada. Sabes lo que te espera apenas ella sepa que Peter se enamoró de ti y…

—No vuelvas a decir nada sobre eso—le interrumpió Tony—. No vuelvas a mencionar nada de eso porque absolutamente todo esto es tu culpa.

Stephen se dio la vuelta cuando vio que Tony comenzaba a sacar aquellas prendas para vestirse. 

—No sé si quieras mejor conservar la amistad con ella a pesar del silencio o hablar y arriesgarte a perder a una buena amiga. Yo hoy me arriesgué a eso, a perderte y si algo te hubiera pasado, créeme que no sé qué…

La furia volvió a invadir a Tony, sin poder sobrepasar el dolor.

—Maldita sea, ¿puedes callarte? ¡Olvida eso así como olvidaste que éramos amigos! ¡Me importa un carajo si me hubiera muerto! ¡Eso hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no! ¡Aquí estoy escuchando como tratas de justificar algo que no tiene nombre!

Stephen se cruzó de brazos. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó que Tony estaba tratando de ponerse los zapatos.

—Si decides emprender algo contra mí o hablar con May y decirle la verdad, no tengo problema en afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones. Aquí voy a estar esperando porque ya no tengo nada que ocultar.

Tony sonrió cínicamente mientras el dolor se interponía.

—Eso dices tú, que ya no tienes nada que ocultar…—dijo mientras empezaba a buscar algo en aquel cuarto de hospital sin poder hallarlo.

Stephen se acercó con otra bolsa. Ahí estaban sus pertenencias.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás pero no puedo. Si hay algo que…

Tony le arrebató la bolsa y lo miró fijamente.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer. Eres un excelente doctor y yo espero que vivas muchos años, que vivas más que yo, para que todo el tiempo que te quede, lo pases pensando en todo lo que no hiciste y en lo que sí causaste. Mañana te mando a un mensajero con tu ropa perfectamente limpia y planchada. Mándame la cuenta de gastos de tus heridas y de esta “consulta”. Nunca, jamás, quiero volver a verte.

Stephen se quedó callado, mirando a Tony que rengueaba hacia la puerta. Llamó a una de las enfermeras y les pidió que limpiaran el cuarto, aquel donde ese mismo hombre al que le había terminado de joder la vida en una noche, había sido atendido por algo que pudo pero no terminó con su vida.

**

Tony tuvo dificultades para bajar del taxi. Eran ya las cinco de la mañana cuando el taxista lo ayudó a entrar a su mansión. No llevaba suficiente efectivo, así que le entregó el reloj que le habían quitado y cuya carátula estaba algo rayada por el impacto. Tras haber fingido una sonrisa y haberlo convencido de que lo aceptara como pago, pudo al fin entrar y recargase en una de las mesas del recibidor de su casa. Iba a dar un paso cuando sintió que golpeó algo. Encendió la luz y vio que era una maleta.

—¿Pepper? —preguntó apenas escuchó los tacones de aguja resonar bajando las escaleras.

Su esposa miró las raspaduras en su cara. Ya iba arreglada para esa hora del día.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Él supo que el efecto de los analgésicos estaba bajando. Un dolor en el costado hizo que se doblara.

—Me atropelló un auto. Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con eso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ay, Tony. Nunca he pensado en hacer algo así. Me sirves más vivo que muerto.

Tony buscó donde sentarse.

—No sé si debería preocuparme por lo que acabas de insinuar.

Pepper se acercó a una de las licoreras y sirvió un vaso. Se lo ofreció a Tony y después ella se sirvió uno. Le dio un sorbo lento y sólo así, él pudo hacer lo mismo.

—Más bien, a mí me preocupa que pienses que sería capaz de hacer algo. Ni siquiera bebiste hasta que yo lo hice. ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí?

Tony iba a contestarle, pero sonó su teléfono pero no pudo encontrarlo en la bolsa que llevaba con los restos de su ropa. Casi al mismo tiempo, sonó el de Pepper y ella respondió aquella llamada.

—Él ya está en casa. Yo lo veo bien, adolorido y con heridas leves aparentemente pero bien, si no estuviera en el hospital… Un favor, Rhodey, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de eso e informar a Tony de lo que suceda? De acuerdo, ya lo reviso. Gracias, no es necesario. Él está bien, creo. Date una vuelta más tarde. Yo le aviso, gracias a ti.

Tony esperó a que ella se acercara pues al parecer le iba a mostrar algo en el teléfono. Era un video de alguna cámara que logró captar el momento justo en el que era arrollado. Pepper no pudo esconder la sorpresa que esas imágenes le causaron.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacías afuera del Metro-General? —le preguntó ella cuando regresó el video para verlo.

Tony frunció el ceño al mirar nuevamente aquel vehículo golpearlo con fuerza y después, ver su cuerpo estamparse brutalmente en el pavimento.

—Fui a platicar con Stephen… —dijo sin despegar la mirada de aquellas imágenes.

—¡Es que no es posible! ¡Pudiste haber…! ¡Tony, ¿cómo es que…?!

Tony levantó la mirada al escuchar el azoro en la voz de Pepper. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba preocupada por algo que tenía que ver con él.

—Discutimos, yo salí muy enojado y…

Pepper pausó el video.

—¿Cómo que discutieron? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué saliste sin fijarte…?

Tony ladeó una sonrisa cínica.

—Sólo recuerdo que en serio le rompí la cara, que ya no somos amigos y de todas formas no es algo que…

Tony desvió la mirada y hasta ese entonces reparó en que la pila de maletas era más grande de lo que había visto al inicio y que todas eran de ella.

—¿Te vas?

Pepper asintió. Bajó la mirada antes de responder.

—Tú lo dijiste esa noche de la ópera. No tiene caso seguir y menos ahora, si piensas que pude haber tenido algo que ver con tu accidente, o que tú seas el que insinué que yo pueda hacerte algo así.

Tony puso atención en su arreglo. Estaba lista para irse.

—Dijiste que te sirvo más estando vivo que muerto.

Pepper sacudió la cabeza y lo miró directamente.

—Sólo dije sin pensarlo. ¿O quieres que por esto que te pasó finja tenerte lástima? ¿Quieres que juegue a ser la esposa modelo aquí adentro también?

Tony dio otro sorbo a su vaso sintiéndose mareado. Todo le resultaba confuso.

—No, no es necesario. Ese nunca ha sido tu estilo. Sería demasiado pedir que tras todo este tiempo, nos demos una oportunidad y tú digas que siempre estuviste esperando este momento para decirme que sí sientes algo por mí aun cuando sabes que yo no siento lo mismo.

Pepper respiró hondo.

—¿Crees que nunca pensé en que de verdad algo podría surgir entre ambos? ¿Crees que no pensé en que un día podía despertar enamorada de ti y que tú no me ibas a corresponder porque siempre lo dejaste claro? Sí lo pensé, pero al ver que nunca fingiste ni un poco de interés, simplemente desistí. Esto ya se veía venir, Tony y lamento mucho que haya sido hoy, que no estás en las mejores condiciones.

Tony dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Algo más que quieras agregar para terminar de completar estas terribles veinticuatro horas que se cumplen hasta las seis de la tarde?

Pepper dejó caer su vaso accidentalmente y se apresuró a recoger los cristales. A Tony le llamó la atención ese gesto, pues ella nunca se dignaba en hacer tales cosas.

—Sólo quería la certeza de saber que ninguno de los dos iba a terminar escupiendo esas cosas que matan a la gente y que fuera demasiado tarde para evitarlo, pero si un accidente de auto no te mató ni a mí todo el desprecio de este año me deprimió, entonces estamos bien y podemos seguir en paz, cada uno por su lado y eso es lo mejor.

Tony quiso levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió. Ella fue a tirar los cristales y buscó algunos medicamentos. Se los dejó a un lado y acercó un vaso y una jarra de agua. Garabateó algo en un papel y se lo dejó cerca.

—Llámale a Christine Palmer si te sientes mal. Ella puede venir a verte y por favor, Tony, cuídate. No sé por qué carajos te dejaron ir del hospital. Llámala por lo que sea, vendrá a verte si se lo pides.

Tony frunció el ceño. Esa no era la mujer que él había conocido y a la cual se había atado voluntariamente. Una vez más, la realidad lo abofeteó en ese momento.

—Te vas porque te enamoraste de alguien, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró desconcertada, pero él siguió.

—¿Eres tú la que está enferma? ¿Esa doctora es la que te está atendiendo? —preguntó preocupado. No quería saber que ahora él estaba causando ese fatal destino a otra persona.

Ella fue corriendo a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó un auto estacionarse afuera y dejó que el conductor empezara a llevarse sus maletas. Miró a Tony mientras se quitaba aquel par de anillos y los colocaba encima de una mesa.

—No voy a perder la única oportunidad que he tenido en mi vida ni voy a dejar que él se muera solo por mantener una mentira contigo. Los dos sentimos lo mismo, los dos nos amamos como nunca nos había pasado y creo que tú deberías buscar a alguien. Si no te pasó nada hoy, es porque quizá el destino tiene otros planes para ti.

Le sorprendió haber escuchado ese tono de voz en esa mujer que casi siempre era inexpresiva. Tony se quedó callado mientras veía cómo aquellas maletas iban vaciando el espacio.

—Lo dudo mucho, no creo que eso vaya a suceder…—respondió resignadamente.

Pepper esperó hasta que todo su equipaje fue sacado de la casa y se recogió el cabello.

—Después mando a alguien por el resto de mis cosas y a los abogados con los papeles. Créeme que a pesar de todo, no te guardo rencor y espero que un día puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te dije. Lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo pero… En verdad yo espero que encuentres lo que necesitas y te mereces. Adiós, Tony.

Él la vio salir y apenas escuchó que el auto avanzaba, se levantó con dificultad y fue a su habitación. No terminaba de asimilar una cosa ni otra, cuando remataba su mañana con eso. Aventó aquella bolsa a la cama y se sentó un rato. Apenas empezaba a clarear y como pudo, se acomodó en esa cama donde nunca había pasado nada.

Habló en voz alta aun cuando nadie más iba a escucharlo.

—¿Hay alguna otra sorpresa para mí? ¿Se van a devaluar mis acciones o…?

Se quitó aquella ropa prestada y caminó con parsimonia y mucho dolor hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo. Demasiadas raspaduras y muchos hematomas en la piel. Abrió la llave para llenar la tina y se metió sin importarle si estaba a la temperatura que le gustaba o no. Esperó un poco y cerró el grifo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

**

—Gracias, Rhodey. No es necesario. Estoy bien, aunque no lo creas y… ¿sabes qué? Necesito tomarme algunos días. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo? Sí, de todo. Busca quien te ayude porque ahora eres el nuevo CEO. Feliz primer día en el trabajo con tus nuevas ocupaciones. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Voy a… dormir un poco. Me hace falta. ¡Estoy bien!

Tony suspiró mientras dejaba que su asistente terminara de expresar todas sus preocupaciones.

—Mira, yo sé que Virginia ya tiene a alguien. Aprecio mucho tu discreción pero… ¿es él? Con razón quería chofer, pero estoy bien. Si no me mató el auto, menos saber que mi futura exesposa tenía un romance con mi chofer. Sí, sí. Voy a colgar… ya colgué.

Tony apagó el teléfono y fue a despedir a la servidumbre no sin antes darles una estratosférica compensación económica y cartas de recomendación para que se encontraran un mejor empleo. Quería estar completamente solo y sin nadie que con su presencia lo irritara. Podía hacerse cargo de algunas cosas que tuvieran que ver con él y si ocupaba ayuda, solo tenía que marcarle a alguien que pudiera asistirlo o comprar algo en línea. Había descubierto que de esa forma podía tener desde comida hasta alcohol, todo el que él quisiera y eso hizo.

Habían pasado tres días de aquel accidente y llevaba dos con un resfriado leve, producto de esas horas durmiendo en agua fría. No le llamó a la doctora ni se medicó. Había dormido sin saber en qué momento ocurría eso, pero por lo demás, podría seguir adelante con su carrera autodestructiva. Alcohol y café corrían por sus venas, más cigarros y el autodesprecio.

Iba bien, según él en lo que terminaba de procesar algunas cosas.

Lo de Pepper había sido una ligera afrenta a su orgullo, pero realmente había sido lo mejor que le había pasado. Le daba igual que ahora ella estuviera feliz con su chofer de muchos años y que la vida le sonriera. Ni siquiera había tenido que esperar tanto pues los abogados le mandaron los papeles mientras él dormía en la bañera. Por eso Tony se había despertado y con sorpresa firmó al ver que ella no le pidió nada. Todo lo que ella anhelaba era su libertad y de alguna forma, él estaba bien con eso.

Sobre el accidente, habían atrapado al conductor. Era un joven que había estrenado su licencia de conducir sin siquiera saber manejar bien. Tony firmó el perdón que se necesitaba para que el joven no tuviera una marca en su expediente ante la justicia y se ofreció a pagar los daños del auto más los que pudiera haber causado con la única condición de que tomara clases de manejo o tuviera un tutor que lo acompañara. Eso había sido todo.

La foto que May le había dado, la había enmarcado y colocado en su mesa de noche para poder verla siempre, y sobre eso, estaba lo que Strange le había dicho. Ese era el último punto a entender y que su mente pudiera procesar. Le había partido la cara, no había podido humillarlo ni hacerlo pagar porque no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Demandarlo por negligencia médica hubiera sido inútil. Haber arrastrado a May a revivir ese dolor interminable simplemente era algo por lo que no le quería hacer pasar y si como se había jurado a sí mismo minutos antes de enterarse, debía llevarse al límite, era la única forma de seguir, lo haría.

Se conseguiría una cirrosis por tanto alcohol o un cáncer por fumar demasiado. Esperaba que ese resfriado se le complicara o que en uno de sus descuidos, cayera abrumado por alguna causa que directamente no dependía de él. Pensó en consumir alguna droga para no tener que ser consciente de sus actos, pero eso iba a salir caro y él no quería malgastar su dinero así.

Arregló su testamento dejando una gran parte a quienes darían buen uso de él, una pequeña parte a Pepper como compensación por el tiempo que le hizo perder y el resto, a las caridades que atendía. Odiaba tener que incluir a Stephen en ese documento, pero no era para él, sino para que otros pudieran tener esa oportunidad que Peter no había tenido.

“Maldito, pero si tus manos salvan, entonces que ayuden a otros”, dijo mientras estampaba su firma y ponía aquel documento para que el mensajero lo recogiera.

Miró el atardecer por el ventanal. No sabía qué se sentía compartir un momento así con la persona amada y tampoco iba a aventurarse a conocer el mundo. La muerte tendría que esperarlo ahí, tendría que ir a sacarlo de su encierro. Regresó y ajeno a su costumbre, fue a ver la televisión. Se sentó en el sillón mientras cambiaba los canales y algo llamó su atención. Era una película vieja, donde un ángel caía a la tierra y renunciaba a su condición divina para poder vivir al lado de la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

“¿En serio? ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser doctora?!”, pensó mientras bebía de aquel bourbon.

Molesto, apagó el aparto y subió a su habitación. Ya se podía mover más, pero todavía había molestias.

“¿Quién carajos tiene un ángel frente a sí y no lo ve? ¡Nicolas Cage ni siquiera parece un ángel! ¡Parece todo, menos un ángel!”, refunfuñó mientras se quitaba la ropa para escoger su pijama.

“De acuerdo, todos tienen un ángel guardián. ¿Y luego? ¿Cómo lo contacta la gente? ¿Y los que no creen? ¿Para ellos no hay? ¿No que es para todos?”

Aventó todos los cojines y almohadas que tenía en la cama. No sabía por qué tenía tanto estorbo si solo ocupaba de una almohada para dormir y a veces ni eso.

“Si todos tuvieran a alguien que los cuida por el motivo que sea, ¿por qué Peter no tuvo uno?”

Aquella obsesión solo había quedado silenciada unos cuantos días, pero no los suficientes.

“¿Por qué su supuesto ángel guardián no lo previno de su enfermedad? ¿Por qué no lo salvó? Yo no entiendo a los creyentes, que justamente creen que hay alguien cuidándoles las espaldas mientras hacen y deshacen sin importarles que les pase. ¿Por qué Peter no…?”

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba llorando en silencio. Estaba sujetando entre sus manos la foto de aquel chico al que nunca le declaró su amor a tiempo.

“Que se jodan Nicholas Cage, los ángeles guardianes y todo aquellos estúpidos que piensen que hay alguien cuidándolos”.

Tony se dejó caer furioso sobre la cama. Esa tarde había tomado un coctel de bourbon y vació medio frasco de Vicodin. No se había relajado como pensó que merecía. Ni siquiera había sentido cuando su pulso empezó a bajar ni su cuerpo a perder calor. Más bien, empezó a soñar que caminaba bajo ese cielo negro y estrellado y que sus pies andaban impunes y desorientados sobre esos pétalos suaves, que expelían débilmente su fragancia y otras más.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su corazón latía acelerado y que sus piernas temblaban sin siquiera moverse. Vio el reloj y eran las dos de la mañana. Esperó un poco hasta que se pudo mover. Se levantó e hizo a un lado la foto de Peter. Buscó unos tenis y las llaves de su auto.

**

El motor rugió mientras recorría las calles de Brooklyn esperando encontrar una de esas tiendas abiertas. No tenía tiempo para que aquel encargo como para surtir un bar llegara hasta las puertas de su hogar. Apenas divisó las luces de ese minisúper, frenó bruscamente. Bajó como si alguien o estuviera persiguiendo y entró. El encargado lo miró con recelo cuando Tony le pidió cuatro botellas de Jack Daniels y unos chicles de menta. Ni siquiera esperó el cambio. Apenas azotó la portezuela, abrió una de las botellas y repitió la dosis. Muchas píldoras de las que llevaba en su bolsillo. Era un coctel y no sabía cómo se llamaba. Las pasó a prisa con un largo y amargo trago de whisky y cuando sintió el fuego en su garganta, encendió el auto y puso música a todo volumen.

Estuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad. Nunca había visto esos lugares de noche ni de día. No pensó que tanta gente viviera en las calles ni que hubiera gente comprando a otras personas a esa hora. Volvió a beber y a tragar más pastillas sin conseguir el efecto deseado. Se pasó varias luces rojas y siguió manejando cuando se dio cuenta de que en el asiento del copiloto solo quedaba una botella vacía. Sus párpados pesaban, sus manos ya no podían sujetar el volante.

Tony sonrió cuando esa imagen al fin se presentó nítida, resplandeciente ante sus ojos.

“¿Para cuándo las quiere?”

—Para cuando las tengas, dámelas cuando quieras—respondió sonriente a su propio delirio mientras sentía aquel doloroso impacto en su cara y estrujando todo su cuerpo. Los cristales rasgando su piel y aquella certeza inconfundible envolviéndolo con su oscuro abrazo.


	5. It isn´t too hard to see

—¡Alguien venga por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!

Otra vez esa maldita jaqueca. La luz le molestaba y sintió algo frío, duro bajo su cabeza.

—¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

—¿Por qué…? —susurró mientras trataba de entender en dónde estaba.

—¡Shhht! ¡Ya te oímos, ya vamos por él! —respondió alguien con voz jovial.

—¡Ya despertó, ya llévenselo! ¡No ha dejado de hablar! ¡Me tiene harto, ya sáquenlo de aquí!

Tony se sentó lentamente. Movimientos torpes, laxos. No podía controlar sus brazos y cuando al fin pudo enfocar, vio aquella celda gris y a aquel hombre que golpeaba los barrotes.

—¿Qué dem…?

—¡Se la pasó gritando y diciendo cosas extrañas! ¡No me dejó dormir!—se quejó aquel desconocido.

Un policía se acercó a abrir la reja y Tony parpadeó varias veces hasta que reconoció a Rhodey y a uno de sus abogados.

—Tony Stark, salga.

Como pudo, se puso de pie y tambaleante, se sujetó a una de las rejas. Rhodey lo sujetó del brazo mientras el abogado terminaba de firmar algunos papeles.

—El doctor dijo que estás bien, completamente ileso. Muy intoxicado y hablador, pero que estabas bien.

Tony sintió aquella arcada, pero no pasó nada.

—¿Intoxicado? ¿Ileso? ¿Por qué ese tipo de ahí dijo que…? ¿Cómo llegué acá?

Rhodey lo jaló del brazo.

—Mejor cállate y sigue caminando.

Tony asintió y se cubrió los ojos. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar gafas oscuras, pero su asistente pronto le extendió unas.

—Hay prensa afuera, mejor quédate callado.

Tony asintió mientras se las colocaba y al salir, trataba de ignorar todo ese barullo a su alrededor. Apenas subió al auto de Rhodey, se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué pasó?

El hombre no contestó y le extendió un vaso de café. Tony le dio un sorbo pero hizo un gesto de desagrado. La náusea se intensificó.

—No tiene azúcar.

—No la necesitas, sólo…

Tony escuchó la molestia en su voz. Bebió el resto y cerró los ojos.

*

Un pellizco lo despertó súbitamente.

—Listo. No más licencia de conducir y con la multa, no tienes derecho a salir de la ciudad por un tiempo. El abogado va a terminar de arreglar algunas cosas para que no te detengan.

El empresario miró las afueras de su casa. Estaba desorientado y se sentía débil.

—¿Y si mejor me explicas allá adentro qué pasó? No recuerdo gran cosa, sólo que salí a comprar algo…

Rhodey buscó su teléfono y se lo mostró a Tony. Unas fotos que de momento no entendió hasta que reconoció las placas de lo que había quedado de su auto.

—Eso, vimos el video de una cámara y por poco te llevas a un peatón, pero para no arrollarlo, diste un volantazo y perdiste el control. No te ayudaron las botellas que encontraron ni todos los dulces que llevabas en tus bolsillos.

—¿Dulces? —preguntó sin recordar exactamente eso.

—Encontramos varias píldoras en tus bolsillos. El doctor que te revisó dijo que es un milagro que estuvieras vivo.

Tony hizo una mueca al escuchar esa frase por segunda ocasión en lo que iba de esa semana.

—Dime que no fue Stephen el que me atendió.

Rhodey lo miró fijamente.

—No. Pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra manejar o hacer algo como lo que hiciste anoche, tendré que pedir que te internen en un centro de rehabilitación o en algún lugar donde no te puedas hacer daño.

Tony se sintió molesto ante aquella reprimenda. Rhodey era su asistente, no debía tomarse tantas confianzas.

—Mira, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero creo que…

Sin embargo, el hombre fue firme.

—Tú dijiste que estabas bien pero debí darme cuenta desde el momento en el que me nombraste CEO por teléfono y dejaste de responder. Si no me entero por las noticias que estrellaste tu auto al igual que esa vez que te arrolló otro, en serio que no sé que hubiera pasado. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Necesitas ayuda urgente!

Tony sintió la boca seca y fue por un vaso de agua.

—No necesito ayuda. Quiero estar solo. No necesito que nadie ande detrás de mí ni que me vigilen como si fuera un suicida.

—¿Por qué cruzarías una calle sin mirar antes? ¿Por qué subirías a tu auto completamente ebrio y dopado? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, Tony?

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo tajantemente—. Agradezco tu preocupación pero no es tu problema.

Rhodey guardó su teléfono y se levantó.

—Cuando empecé a trabajar contigo fue porque yo te admiraba y de alguna forma, sin que tú me trataras como tal, te consideraba un amigo. No me tomé más libertades para no invadir tu espacio, pero si noté que después de tu boda todo empezó a ir mal…

—No hables de ese tema, por favor y nada de esto tiene que ver con… ella, con Pepper.

Rhodey suspiró.

—Me di cuenta de que no era por ella, sino que estás por alguien más y tienes razón, no es mi problema lo que decidas o no hacer. Lo que sí es mi problema, es que en tu loca carrera puedas poner en riesgo a gente inocente y que eso manche el legado que dejó tu familia. Eso como CEO sí es mi problema, pero si quieres, te devuelvo tu trabajo para que sigas haciendo lo que quieras.

Tony suspiró y con debilidad, apretó los puños.

—Discúlpame, no quise ser grosero contigo. Yo… tuve un problema con Stephen por...

—No tienes que contarme nada. Yo renuncio y…

—Por favor, no. Voy a tomarme unos días pero no renuncies. Voy a estar bien, sólo necesito algo de tiempo para… procesar algunas cosas.

Rhodey lo miró con compasión.

—Si ya van dos veces que has estado a punto de morir y no te ha pasado absolutamente nada, es porque tienes algo que hacer o hay alguien allá arriba cuidándote.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

Rhodey empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Tu ángel de la guarda debe estar trabajando horas extras. Deberías ponerle flores o mínimo darle las gracias.

**

Tony pasó algunos días sin poder dormir. Tony se masajeó la cabeza. Tal vez habría que erradicar las jaquecas como parte del plan de autodestrucción y pensar en una mejor estrategia, pero realmente solo se había propuesto esperar a que algo ocurriera sin que él metiera las manos.

Vio las fotos y aquel costoso auto reducido a fierros retorcidos y cristales rotos. Aquellas imágenes que eran la delicia de la prensa amarillista lo mostraban prensado al momento del impacto, pero solo eso. Más bien, lo que lo tenía desconcertado, eran esas palabras de su asistente. Eran demasiadas coincidencias, la repetición de algunos hechos que él juzgaba como fortuitos pero que otra vez, empezaban a ganar fuerza en su mente.

—La última vez que descarté algo, terminó siendo cierto—dijo mientras tomaba una lata de soda y recordaba que cuando una idea se instalaba en su mente, terminaba confirmándola como cierta.

Nunca había sido un hombre de fe, ni de creencias sobrenaturales, pero escuchar que quizá había alguien cuidándolo lo inquietó.

—Eso no existe, ¡no son reales! Si no morí, eso no asegura que no me parta el cuello en las escalera—dijo mientras subía a su habitación.

Dejó la bebida sobre su mesa de noche y vio que en la cama estaba la foto de Peter y el ramillete de flores. No recordaba haberlas puesto ahí y mucho menos, que una de las flores después de mucho tiempo empezara a mostrarse marchita. Suspiró.

—No te he olvidado, créeme que no —dijo mientras empezaba a cerrar la ventana—. Sólo que me duele mucho recordarte, pensar que te fuiste creyendo que yo no te…

Miró aquellos ojos cafés y esa sonrisa suave.

—Siempre te voy a amar. Siempre —dijo mientras volvía a poner la foto y las flores en su lugar.

**

Tony despertó cuando el frío lo envolvió. La ventana se azotó y aun cuando fue a cerrarla, apenas se había dado la vuelta, se volvió a abrir. Era un viento helado, le calaba hasta los huesos y empezó a tiritar. Intentó cerrarla pero no pudo. Una ventana descompuesta no lo iba a detener ahora que se había permitido una pequeña tregua para reponerse y decidió dejarla así.

Volvió a su cama y a tientas buscó la frazada con la que se había tapado, pero sintió a cambio, la tersura y el rocío de pétalos. Algunos tallos sin espinas y la sedosidad de los listones. Se incorporó y vio que estaba bajo aquel cielo oscuro y sin estrellas. La ropa mojada pero ya no sentía frío y no tenía miedo.

Fue cuando lo vio a lo lejos. Podría reconocer su porte y su andar leve. Empezó a correr para querer alcanzarlo pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía llegar a él. Sólo miraba aquel destello iridiscente avanzar a su propio ritmo, lento, pero inalcanzable para Tony.

—¡Peter! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero aquel camino se hacía interminable.

—¡Hey, Peter! —suplicó esperando que aquel volteara a verlo— ¡Te amo, no te lo pude decir esa vez pero quiero que sepas que te amo y daría lo que fuera por estar contigo!

El resplandor se detuvo y Tony siguió avanzando a pesar de sentir ligeros cortes bajo sus pies. Cuando al fin pudo llegar a él esperó un poco para que aquel rostro pudiera dignarse a verlo.

—Peter, haré lo que sea para…

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la luz darle justo en el rostro. Tony miró a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba en orden. Fue un sueño vívido, como nunca había tenido uno y se quedó sentado, tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con ese cielo negro y la primera que lo había sentido tan real, que casi lo había podido ver.

Se dio una ducha para tratar de espabilarse mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer. Respondió algunas llamadas del trabajo y volvió a disculparse con Rhodey, a quien ya le había dejado más responsabilidades. Miró su ramillete y vio que otra flor se empezó a marchitar. El único que podía decirle si eso era normal, ahora era su enemigo y no iría a verlo para que le aclarara esas dudas, así que empezó a investigar en la red si alguien podría decirle algo al respecto o si era común, pero no había gran cosa. Solo historias de gente que sí lo había logrado y todo eso que él ya sabía. Nada sobre la duración de las flores, pues nadie lo mencionaba como algo importante.

La inquietud persistía y sin que supiera en qué momento, se quedó dormido en el sillón de la casa mientras él sentía que caminaba sin rumbo bajo la oscuridad de esa bóveda y que aquel resplandor no estaba más.

**

—Es que no lo entiendes. No sé qué hacer con esto ni cómo seguir…

Tony seguía hablándole a quien pudiera escucharlo bajo esa espesa negrura.

—Solo quiero que un día me respondas, que me des una señal, que yo sepa que tú ya lo sabes. Que puedas perdonarme por no decírtelo a tiempo…

Tony volteó a su alrededor. Ahora estaba parado sobre espinas y flores marchitas, descalzo sin poder avanzar.

—Por favor…

Abrió los ojos. Miró el calendario y vio que llevaba varios días así, que su intención inicial de acabar consigo mismo simplemente se había esfumado. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Miró el cajón y pensó en solo tomar una píldora pero era inútil pues ya no le hacían efecto. Había descubierto que cada vez que el cansancio lo vencía y se quedaba dormido, podía llegar a ese mismo sitio, pero ya no había rastro de aquellas flores hermosas ni fragantes. Sólo una vez lo había podido ver pero tal y como lo recordaba de la florería: triste y apagado, lejano y callado. No era como el Peter que él anhelaba ver, sonriente aunque sus sonrisas no fueran para él y eso lo estaba desgastando.

—Como carajos no quieres verlo así. Todo esto es tu culpa —se recriminó mientras empezaba a vestirse para salir a la calle después de mucho tiempo.

Bajó y tomó sus llaves. Recordó que no ya no podía conducir y comenzó a andar en la calle sin rumbo fijo. Se miró de reojo y vio que había adelgazado demasiado. Llevaba varios días sin comer y muchos durmiendo pues sólo así podía tratar de verlo, pero siempre terminaba con el corazón acongojado y desolado. Ya ni siquiera despertaba llorando, solo se sentaba con la mirada perdida para después posarla sobre aquel ramillete ya marchito. Se rehusaba a tirarlo pues sentía que era el único vínculo que tenía con Peter.

Tal vez lo intentaría de forma definitiva y haciendo gala de su poder económico, entró a aquella farmacia y salió con varios frascos de píldoras sin tener que mostrar una sola receta. Luego, otra parada obligatoria en una tienda para comprar alcohol y una navaja. El vendedor lo reconoció como el hombre de aquel aparatoso choque de semanas atrás y Tony dejó más dinero del debido, señalando su barba descuidada.

—Llevo días sin afeitarme justo después de que choqué. Hasta donde yo sé es perfectamente legal que me vendas una.

Recogió las cosas del mostrador y paró un taxi. Tuvo la mala suerte de que el auto se desviara de calle y que el semáforo los obligara a detenerse ahí, para quedar justo frente al local cerrado donde antes había estado la florería.

“Bien, esa vez medio frasco no fue suficiente y creo que no ayudó beber lentamente”, pensó tratando de ignorar aquellas mariposas que no sabía, seguían vivas en su cuerpo y que parecían haberse reanimado con el recuerdo de los días entrando a ese local. “Tal vez si las disuelvo primero y luego me bebo la botella sea lo mejor… ¿Lleno la tina con agua caliente y acerco la navaja? Como sea, ya veré qué se me ocurre estando dentro”.

Tony cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba demasiado y el conductor se dio cuenta.

—¿Se siente bien? ¿No quiere que lo lleve al hospital?

Tony negó.

—Sólo lléveme a casa. Tengo algo qué hacer y… ya cambió la luz. Sólo siga.

Apenas llegó a casa, Tony se tomó su tiempo. Escogió una selección de música que lo relajara y empezó a llenar la tina con agua caliente. Acercó las cosas que iba a ocupar y las dejó a la mano. Esta vez era algo deliberado, era algo que él quería hacer con plena consciencia y esperaba tener éxito. Empezó a desnudarse y dio un último vistazo a la foto. Echó el ramillete al agua y se metió.

—Que los encabezados digan lo que quieran—dijo vaciando una cantidad exagerada de cada frasco de pastillas en su mano y acercando el whisky a su boca—. Me da lo mismo.

Pasó ese trago y varios más hasta que vio los frascos vacíos y que la botella empezaba a bajar su nivel. Dejó la navaja cerca y se acomodó bien. Esperó unos instantes en lo que sonaba aquella canción en la que Cindy Lauper hablaba sobre el amor y el tiempo. Después sonó aquella que hablaba sobre la felicidad de encontrar al amor eterno y que eso se sentía como estar en el cielo. Al parecer Bryan Adams sabía de lo que hablaba mientras cantaba pero él no podía identificarse con ese sentimiento. Tony siguió esperando a que algo repentino sucediera, pero nada, solo el atardecer dio paso a la noche que ya venía. Vio la navaja a un lado y trató de recordar cuál era la forma correcta de usarla para sus propósitos.

“Tal vez debería usarla primero antes de quedar inconsciente…”, pensó mientras empezaba a remover el papel y sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba más de lo usual. “Debo apresurarme o…”

La navaja cayó de sus manos y oyó lejanamente la botella romperse al caer.

**

—Así que esto es lo que querías.

Tony se estremeció.

—¿Así quieres que terminen las cosas?

Volteó en todas direcciones sin encontrar la procedencia de esa voz hasta que un suave resplandor lo cegó. Iba a caminar en su dirección cuando sintió que algo lo sujetaba y ya no lo dejaba avanzar.

—¿Peter? — preguntó mientras trataba de zafarse de eso que lo estaba sujetando.

—No, Stephen y Rhodey.

Tony apretó los párpados al sentir la luz cegadora de aquella lámpara sobre sus ojos. La cabeza le estallaba y su cuerpo dolía desde adentro. Como pudo abrió bien los ojos y miró que otra vez tenía una aguja en su brazo y que ambos hombres estaban mirándolo con seriedad y cierto reproche.

—No te voy a preguntar el por qué pues es más que obvio para mí, pero si no es porque Rhodey me llamó para preguntarme por qué carajos no has respondido todas sus llamadas y porqué ahora él es uno de tus herederos, en serio que hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Le dolía la garganta y se sentía asqueado. No podía vomitar nada aunque las arcadas eran intensas. Rhodey traía un fólder en la mano y lo rompió frente a él. Stephen seguía tomándole el pulso.

— Así no, Tony. Te vi como un jefe al principio, como un amigo y ejemplo en todo este tiempo, pero nunca te vi como la oportunidad de resolver todos mis problemas.

Tony quiso hablar, pero aquella molestia en su garganta le obligó a decir pocas palabras.

—Es para ti. Sigue siendo para ti—murmuró esperando que pudiera escucharlo, pero Rhodey dejó caer los papeles y salió a toda prisa. Stephen empezó a guardar sus cosas en el maletín que llevaba.

—No sé por qué nos pusiste a él, a May y a mí en tu testamento. Lo de ellos dos lo entiendo y es noble, admirable y más que justo. Lo que me dejaste a mí, sabes que irá a dar en lo que estipulaste pero sigues lastimando a otros.

—Jódete… —susurró.

Stephen dio un vistazo al suero.

—Me lo merezco pero no debías ofender así a Rhodey. Si May se entera de esto, creo que le romperías el corazón porque te tiene en muy alta estima. Me ha ido a visitar últimamente porque dice que no sabe nada de ti y está muy preocupada. No he tenido el valor de decirle lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos.

Tony miró a su alrededor con tal de no mirarlo a él.

—Es mi vida… yo decido seguirla o no. Lástima que llegaste a tiempo…

Stephen se sentó al lado de Tony.

—No sé qué sea más fácil de llevar para ti: si el odio o la tristeza. Si me odias toda la vida y planeas algún tipo de venganza eso será más loable y siempre tendrás mi respeto por eso. Puedes partirme la cara todas las veces que quieras si eso te ayuda a sacar tu coraje o matarme incluso si con eso estás a gusto. Pero si decides simplemente escapar, es como si yo hubiera ganado y no sé si exista un más allá donde estés en paz con eso…

Tony quiso recorrerse para no estar cerca de él.

—Como sea, ese ya no es problema tuyo aun cuando tú lo causaste. No me importa saber cómo se enteraron ni por qué los dos llegaron “a tiempo”—dijo sarcásticamente sin importarle no poder hablar fuerte.

Stephen miró la foto que estaba en el buró y se la extendió a Tony, quien con un gesto la rechazó.

—Dicen que las cosas pasan por alguna razón. No creía en nada de eso hasta hoy. Sí, Rhodey me llamó, pero no quise sonar ridículo frente a él diciendo que tuve una corazonada, que todo el día estuve inquieto pensando en que algo iba a sucederte y que decidí ignorar ese presentimiento yéndome a dormir en pleno día.

Tony sonrió cínicamente haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.

—¿Entonces sí tienes poderes mágicos y ahora predices las cosas? ¿Por eso viniste a salvarme? —se burló.

Stephen tomó la foto y la colocó sobre el pecho de Tony.

—Soñé a Peter. Fue tan vívido ese sueño que te puedo lo soñé preocupado, pidiéndome que te ayudara y justo en ese momento, desperté porque Rhodey me llamó pidiendo que viniera a verte, porque él también sentía que algo grave te había pasado y justo acababan de entregarle tu testamento. Los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo y él abrió con llave.

Tony empezó a sentirse nervioso y trató de disimularlo.

—Voy a cambiar las cerraduras. Debió quedársela cuando lo del choque.

Stephen se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

—Si crees en esas cosas y lo que quieres es reunirte con él en el “cielo”, creo que así no funciona.

—No lo hice por eso—replicó Tony.

Stephen lo miró una última vez, ahora con cierta pena.

—Peter amaba la vida, y amaba lo que hacía. Si yo lo hubiera ayudado, te apuesto a que él seguiría en la florería y continuaría repartiendo su amor en esas flores que arreglaba todos los días. Si quieres honrarlo y quitarte ese peso de encima, mejor vive con dignidad y hónralo haciendo las cosas que él ya no pudo hacer. Tengo demasiada culpa para esta vida y unas cuantas más y a pesar de eso, voy a seguir viviendo hasta el final para seguir ayudando a otros. Intentando matarte, nunca lo traerás de vuelta y si es que existe algo más allá, no creo que esto te haga estar cerca de él.

Tony no dijo nada cuando lo vio salir. Quitó la foto de su pecho y la dejó a un lado. Se quedó recostado sintiendo como a la culpa empezaba a sumarse el vacío y la incertidumbre. Le parecía absurdo pensar que Peter se manifestara de esa manera con el hombre que sí sabía lo que estaba pasándole y que aun así no lo ayudó, que pudo pero no quiso unirlos; mientras que para él, no había nada. Sólo el dolor de su recuerdo y del tiempo perdido.

—Peter… —susurró sin poder evitar que sus párpados cayeran.

*

*

*

*

*

El cielo era negro y el frío más helado que otras veces. Incluso escuchó el estruendo de aquella primera tormenta. Sentía los pies heridos, las espinas encajándose en su piel a placer mientras él seguía avanzando afanosamente. Tras mucho lograrlo y haber ignorado el hedor de las flores muertas, al fin Tony estaba afuera de la florería. Estaba cerrada pero podía verlo, podía ver a Peter adentro, concentrado en aquel arreglo de rosas blancas y aquellos botones lavanda. Seguía acomodando rosas más algunas otras de las que él personalmente pintaba a mano y estaba atándolas con un listón blanco para terminar aquel ramo.

Tony quiso recorrer el cancel para poder entrar pero estaba atorado. Tocó varias veces pero el muchacho no lo veía, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

—¡Peter, déjame pasar!

El muchacho se dio la vuelta hacia la trastienda y después lo que a Tony le pareció mucho tiempo, regresó. Su semblante inamovible y perfecto, pétreo.

—¡Quiero estar contigo! ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que estemos juntos? —preguntó Tony mientras seguía golpeando los cristales y trataba de abrirse paso sin conseguirlo.

Peter siguió arreglando aquellas rosas que había traído. Eran todas doradas y sólo había una en color escarlata. Tony empezó a golpear con más fuerza el cristal.

—¡Por favor, déjame entrar! —gritó al escuchar el clamor de la tormenta cada vez más próximo a él.

En ese momento, el muchacho levantó la vista y lo miró. Su expresión seria, como si en su silencio pudiera recriminarle algo.

—¡Déjame entrar! ¡Peter, por favor! —gritó sintiendo que al golpear, sus nudillos dolían.

Pero el joven continuó haciendo sus cosas. Ahora estaba llenando una pequeña caja en forma de corazón, él lo había visto hacer eso muchas veces. La presteza con la que cortaba los tallos y emparejaba las rosas para que quedaran al mismo tamaño lo asombraba. Unas rosas rojas en las orillas, otra fila de blancas para rellenar y al centro, una falsa lobelia, como aquellas cuyo ramillete atesoraba celosamente en un cajón. Ahí afuera, con él, el terror que traía una tormenta como la que se avecinaba.

—¡Peter, por favor, háblame! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Por favor! —continuó golpeando sin obtener respuesta.

Tony sintió el caliente líquido escarlata manar sobre su piel y solo así se detuvo de seguir golpeando con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Quiero verte, quiero estar contigo! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Tengo miedo! —suplicó al sentir el ulular del viento llevarle aquel olor a muerte.

Se había lastimado las manos queriendo entrar hasta que al fin, el carillón sonó y pudo pasar. Sintió la humedad de aquel lugar y miró las cajas y el desorden habitual de ese lugar. Peter continuaba detrás del mostrador, acomodando pacientemente las rosas para ese magnífico regalo. Tony iba a apresurarse a correr a abrazarlo pero ese resplandor multicolor y fragante se lo impidió. Un par de alas enormes, doradas y magníficas extendiéndose, se lo impidió. Aquella voz no era la de la tristeza usual, sino la de una colosal exigencia.

—Te he mandado señales para que sepas que te cuido y que quiero que sepas que no había otra forma de que pasaran las cosas. Así estaba escrito y así lo quise yo. No hay culpables. No tienes que estar enojado contigo ni con nadie más. No insistas en forzar las cosas. Todavía no es tu tiempo, lo sabrás cuando eso tenga que suceder, no lo tienes que provocar tú. Tú única obligación en este mundo es ser feliz sin dañarte ni hacer daño a otros.

Tony cayó arrodillado ante aquel par de alas sin proferir palabra alguna. Vio el rostro de Peter, severo pero sus ojos clavados aun en esas rosas.

—No puedo estar contigo si tú no te amas. No podemos estar juntos si tú desprecias tu vida.

Tony sintió que las lágrimas caían incesantes por su rostro.

—¡Es que te extraño! ¡Nunca te pude decir cuánto te amo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

Peter continuó arreglando aquellas rosas sin voltear a verlo.

—Solo si vives y disfrutas lo que haces, nos volveremos a ver pero eso sucederá cuando el tiempo sea el indicado. Si quieres destruirte o si insistes en forzar el encuentro, el cielo seguirá siendo negro para ti y ni siquiera yo te voy a poder salvar de ese lugar al que te estás acercando. Tal parece que eso es lo que quieres y crees merecer.

Tony quiso levantarse pero no pudo. Una fuerza invisible se lo impedía. Quiso levantarse para que Peter lo mirara, pero él continuaba absorto en su faena. No iba a darse por vencido, quería que aquel ángel lo mirara o que por lo menos lo escuchara.

—¿Es el infierno a donde voy? —preguntó Tony al mirar la negrura cernirse allá afuera.

Pero aquella voz suave resonaba con toda la fuerza del universo mientras aquellas delicadas manos continuaban acomodando las flores.

— Recuérdame cada junio. Recuérdame cuando un botón de rosa surja. Recuérdame con la lluvia y cada vez que veas una flor. Recuérdame cuando veas que el amor alcanzó a otros y los bendijo con su gracia. Regocíjate en eso, en saber que hay otros que sí lo logran y que también hay destinos como el nuestro, porque todo cuánto pasa es perfecto y así tiene que ser.

Tony seguía postrado ante aquel resplandor que con su luz, acariciaba su atormentada alma. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre su rostro y mojando su piel. No quería eso, no quería lo que en plano terrenal sucedía, sólo deseaba ver a Peter una vez más y que éste pudiera entender los anhelos de su corazón.

—Te amo, Peter.

El ángel siguió en lo suyo sin responder. Aquel leve batir de alas simplemente era aparte de algo que Tony no alcanzaba a comprender. Continuó sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento, que las fuerzas de su cuerpo se extinguían.

—Te amo como nunca sentí…

Pero el amanecer lo encontró con el llanto en la voz y la plegaria en las manos. Para él había sido un instante, pero el calendario marcaba algunos días después de su último intento y Tony se dio cuenta de que seguía en su cama mientras la luz del sol entraba tímidamente por la ventana.

Se arrancó la aguja del brazo, el suero se había consumido y como si algo lo llamara, caminó temblando hacia el cuarto de baño. Ya habían recogido los cristales, la navaja y todas las píldoras que se iba a tomar.

Vio los restos del agua en la tina y de inmediato Tony metió la mano. El ramillete que aún flotaba estaba intacto y soltó una fragancia distinta cuando lo tocó. Lo observó bien. Ni un solo pétalo marchito, incluso los colores parecían haberse intensificado. Regresó a su cama, cuando escuchó que la foto de Peter caía al suelo y se rompía el marco. Movió la fotografía y detrás de ella encontró un pétalo dorado con un ligero rocío rojo.

Sangre pero no era suya.

Miró el ramillete otra vez y descubrió que un botón de rosa estaba a punto de abrirse. Era una rosa dorada, como aquella con la que Peter había engalanado el arreglo para la mesa de su boda.


	6. Now nothing can take you away from me

Tony se afeitó y se puso su mejor traje, el que le quedara menos holgado. Vio su rostro con atención y se dio cuenta de lo demacrado que estaba, pero no quiso amilanarse por ello. Salió rumbo a su oficina y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aceptó la plática de aquel taxista que sin querer lo puso al día de muchas cosas. Ninguna que le afectara sustancialmente, pero era como volver a empezar, como si regresara al mundo de los vivos después de mucho tiempo de ausencia.

Dejó una generosa propina como pago y subió las escaleras. Nada de ascensor. Quería sentir el aire en sus pulmones y la falta de aliento en su boca. Estaba vivo. No había vuelto a soñar nada desde esa ocasión y era mejor así. Renunció por completo a aquella aniquilación que quería emprender en contra suya y decidió que debía ocuparse de sus asuntos. Apenas llegó a su oficina, abrió la puerta y vio con sorpresa que Rhodey estaba ahí, tomando una llamada importante. Esperó hasta que terminara y cuando pudo atenderlo, fue casi corriendo a abrazarlo. Sentir la reciprocidad en aquel gesto y la calidez que devenía de ello, lo hizo suspirar y contener las lágrimas hasta que pudo articular palabra.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué necesitas? — le preguntó Rhodey.

Tony se separó lentamente y miró con cariño a ese hombre que había sacado a flote su legado mientras él no estaba.

—Estoy bien. Vine a darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Un gesto lo invitó a que se sentara y Tony así lo hizo.

—No fue nada. Sólo quiero verte vivo, quiero saber que estás bien.

Tony sonrió esperando que la tranquilidad que sentía no fuera algo pasajero, que el dolor no lo traicionara y al parecer lo logró, pues sin darse cuenta ya estaba sonriendo despreocupado y charlando de asuntos banales con el hombre que llevaba las riendas de su propia compañía.

—¿Sabes de alguien que enseñe a contar anécdotas o chistes? La última vez que lo intenté fue patético —le respondió Rhodey mientras le traía otra botella de agua. Nada de alcohol porque así lo había pedido Tony.

—No realmente —dijo mientras trataba de abrir aquella botella—, pero unos cuantos tutoriales en internet pueden ayudar.

—Eso espero. Se rieron por compromiso, porque saben que ahora soy la cara de esta empresa —dijo tristemente.

Tony sonrió.

—Siempre se ríen por compromiso, porque así son. Más bien, elige mejor a tu público la próxima vez o de plano no digas nada. Aparece diez minutos en una reunión que sea en tu honor y luego vete. Eso los intriga más y hace que se ganen tu respeto. Te seguirán hasta donde tú los quieras llevar—dijo recordando sus viejas glorias, hasta antes de que todo el mundo se le cayera encima—. Oye, ¿puedo fumar aquí?

Rhodey sonrió.

—Eres el dueño. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Tony buscó ansioso su cajetilla y llevó un cigarro a su boca. Apenas sintió el humo llevarle ese efímero sosiego, sintió paz. No la que él quería, pero una instantánea. Rhodey lo miró con recelo.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo?

Tony asintió y esperó hasta que el nuevo presidente de su compañía cerrara la puerta. Suspiró cuando vio un par de vasos llenos con hielo y aquel líquido ámbar bañarlos. Tal vez sí debía permitirse eso.

—No vine solo por la empresa. Vine a disculparme contigo por esa vez. Lamento mucho haberte ofendido con lo del testamento.

Rhodey de inmediato vació su bebida.

—Le conté a mi abogado, dijo que fui muy tonto y lo despedí. Nunca he querido que piensen que soy un arribista.

—Por eso mismo vine, porque sé que no lo eres y no quiero que pienses que quise ponerte a prueba o algo por el estilo. Lo hice porque estuve seguro de que eso era lo correcto, porque sentí que no tenía otra salida, que ya tenía poco tiempo para arreglar esos pendientes—dijo mientras dejaba caer la ceniza al suelo.

—Entonces al fin vienes a reclamar lo que es tuyo. Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—No, quiero que sigas al frente si no es mucho pedir. La verdad es que… hice lo que hice esa ocasión porque ya no podía más, porque no sabía cómo seguir adelante sintiéndome así.

Rhodey suspiró.

—¿Es por…?

—No, no es por ella. Es por…—dijo Tony mientras recordaba aquel ultimo sueño que se seguía sintiendo muy real—Fue por alguien más. Me casé por idiota porque me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que yo amaba a alguien más, pero esa persona murió sin que se lo pudiera decir. Murió por las flores, ya sabes cómo es eso. Lo dices a tiempo y te arriesgas a que te correspondan, o mueres de amor irremediablemente.

Tony miró la congoja en el rostro de Rhodey y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Lo siento mucho, Tony—dijo el nuevo apoderado de ese emporio. Tony continuó.

—Creí que si al fin esta vez yo iba a buscar a la muerte, podría alcanzarlo pero no fue así. Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste después del choque, en que quizá tengo un ángel guardián cuidándome de todas esas idioteces y ahora estoy convencido de que de alguna manera así fue.

Rhodey suspiró.

—Yo puedo decirte que ese día me sentí particularmente inquieto pero no sabía por qué. Estuve escuchando el sonido de campanitas, como carillones pero yo no tengo nada de eso en casa ni aquí. Empezó desde temprano y luego el olor de flores, de algo muy dulce cerca de mí.

Tony se desanudó la corbata.

—¿Pero tú crees en eso?

Rhodey lo miró fijamente.

—Sé de gente que dice que les esconden las cosas o les aparecen otras, como si fueran señales, pero nunca he sido creyente de eso. No digo que no exista, simplemente no me ha pasado y por eso no creo.

Las manos de Tony empezaron a juguetear nerviosamente.

—Pero si un día vieras un indicio, algo que no es de este mundo y que no tiene explicación, ¿creerías?

—Depende de qué sea, pero yo supongo que si fuera algo muy especial, algo muy específico entonces sí lo creería. También dicen que…

Rhodey se distrajo cuando su secretaria tocó en la puerta. Tony supo que era hora de irse y se despidió sin decir más. Una nueva esperanza empezaba a crecer en su interior mientras contemplaba al bajar por el ascensor, aquel pétalo dorado que guardada celosamente en su cartera.

**

“…su misión es tenerte a salvo y asegurarse de que vivas feliz, de que tengas una existencia plena y si estás comprometido con eso, con portarte bien, cuentan que al fin les dan sus alas o los dejan entrar al paraíso. Tal vez deberías ser un poco considerado con tu ángel, porque yo no dudo que haya sido el quien te salvó aun si no se te ha manifestado o algo así”.

Tony miró su reloj. Había pasado algún tiempo de esa visita a Rhodey y citó a May. Quería platicar con ella, saber cómo estaba y si la oportunidad y el valor lo permitían, decirle la verdad. Pero la duda no lo dejaba en paz.

“Pero Peter ya tiene sus alas… yo lo soñé con alas esa ocasión”, se dijo mientras encendía un cigarro. Apenas había dado un par de bocanadas cuando la vio llegar. Lucía radiante, no era la misma mujer que había visto esa ocasión y por un momento, se sintió embelesado de mirarla y ver que era muy atractiva.

—¡Tony, cuánto gusto!

Aquella familiaridad lo tomó por sorpresa junto con aquel repentino y caluroso abrazo. Pudo aspirar su fragancia y sin poderlo evitar, le remitió a Peter y al aroma de la florería.

—Señora Parker, ¿cómo está?

La vio sonriendo, como nunca la imaginó.

—Dime May, creo que las formalidades salen sobrando.

Tony se puso nervioso. Sentía como si ella irradiara mucha paz y una singular alegría, tanta, que era imposible no sentirla.

—De acuerdo, May. ¿Qué quieres ordenar? —dijo bajando la mirada hacia la carta que el camarero les había entregado.

Mientras ella ordenaba, Tony la miró de reojo. No se parecía en nada a la mujer que él había visto aquella vez y que había salido corriendo con el alma destrozada. De alguna forma la confortaba verla así, repuesta y sonriente, radiante.

—¿Te puedo contar un secreto, Tony?

Él asintió mientras señalaba rápidamente lo que iba a ordenar. Quería estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Soñé a Peter.

Tony sintió que algo dentro de él se removía y esperó hasta que el mesero se fue.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué soñaste?

May sonrió.

—Puedes decir que estoy loca, pero fue tan real… es como si en serio él hubiera estado ahí, conmigo.

Tony suspiró mientras pensaba en que no era una buena idea el decirle que él había sido uno de los responsables de su muerte, aún cuando Peter en aquel extraño sueño-pesadilla, le hubiera dicho que así estaba destinado a ser.

—¿Es la primera vez que lo sueñas? —preguntó mientras la miraba con atención. Su semblante había cambiado demasiado. Se veía rejuvenecida y plena.

—No. Después de que nos encontramos esa vez y te di la foto, lo empecé a soñar e incluso a sentir. Era como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado conmigo, pero yo estaba tan aturdida y perdida en mi dolor, que no me di cuenta sino hasta que las flores que dejé marchitar empezaron a reavivarse sin que yo me acercara a ellas.

Tony sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó tratando de sonar interesado y no ansioso.

—En las noches justo antes de dormir, me parecía escuchar el carillón que teníamos a la entrada de la tienda y por un momento pensé que estaba alucinando, hasta que lo empecé a soñar con más frecuencia. Bajé varias veces a ver hasta que me di cuenta de que en serio el carillón sonaba por las madrugadas aun cuando yo ya lo había descolgado tiempo atrás. Ni siquiera me dio miedo la primera vez que lo oí, más bien, me empecé a sentir tranquila, en paz.

Tony se apresuró a quitarle la bebida que le había encargado al camarero cuando llegó, y sin miramientos, la vació para después pedir una botella. May lo miró con curiosidad.

—No crees que estoy loca, ¿o sí?

Tony negó mientras la veía tomar con gracia aquella copa.

—No, disculpa. Es solo que me parece… extraordinario. ¿Qué más te ha pasado o cómo lo has soñado?

La mujer se soltó el cabello y se quitó los lentes.

—Siempre lo he soñado tranquilo y feliz desde entonces. A veces sueño que voy caminando por la calle y el cielo es como color menta. Otras veces el cielo es rosa o color lavanda porque así le gustaban las rosas. Anoche lo soñé adentro en la florería. Estaba tranquilo y sonriente. Cuando yo entré en mi sueño a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, me mostró... espera, aquí está.

En ese momento, May buscó algo en su bolso y se lo mostró a Tony.

—A él le gustaba mucho hacer arreglos así, especiales y pequeños. Los hacía para las declaraciones de amor.

Tony se estremeció y extendió sus manos temblorosas para tomar el obsequio. Era una pequeña caja de madera, como la que él mismo había visto la última vez que había soñado con Peter. Había una fila de rosas rojas, luego algunas blancas y en el centro, esa rosa dorada con algunos puntitos de carmín. La voz de ella lo trajo de vuelta.

—Es para ti.

Tony levantó la mirada y ella le sonrió.

—No me estoy declarando contigo, sólo te digo que él hacía eso cuando le encargaban arreglos especiales. La última vez que nos vimos yo no me sentía bien, pero con el sueño de anoche, la verdad es que me sentí mejor que nunca. Hoy renuncié a mi trabajo y decidí que sí voy a reabrir la florería, que voy a volver a hacer las cosas como antes y todavía mejor si es que se puede.

Él sonrió tristemente sin poderlo evitar. Tony sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar la rosa que engalanaba el centro.

—Sí, son las que él…

Tony colocó la cajita sobre la mesa y respiró hondo. May lo miró con cierta duda.

— Si te parecen de mal gusto, puedes dejarlas si te incomodan, discúlpame por favor.

Pero Tony acarició aquella rosa. Húmeda y fresca.

— No, son bellísimas.

May se atrevió a tocarlas también.

—Él puso una en el arreglo de tu mesa de boda. Por todo lo que pasó yo no había querido volver a ver las fotos de ese encargo, pero en la madrugada que me desperté, corrí a la tienda y encontré las rosas dentro de una bolsa en un cajón. Él antes pintaba algunas flores para encargos especiales, pero esas nunca las había visto. Me sorprende que se hayan conservado así de frescas después de todo este tiempo.

—Es como si fuera una muestra de amor…—suspiró Tony.

May continuó. Su voz sonaba tranquila y aliviada.

— Tal vez sí, tal vez su amor era muy puro y si ese es su origen, supongo que Peter tenía sentimientos nobles hacia esa persona. Tal vez era amor verdadero aunque no le hayan correspondido.

El camarero regresó y Tony aprovechó para hacer aquella pregunta que seguía rondando su mente.

—¿Alguna vez Peter te dijo de quién estaba enamorado?

May negó.

—Sólo Stephen lo sabía, pero nunca me lo quiso decir. Creo que si ahora me lo dijera, ya no valdría la pena y quien quiera que haya sido, creo que es mejor que nunca lo sepa.

Tony bajó la mirada. La insistencia apareció disfrazada de pregunta.

—¿Qué le dirías a esa persona si un día la encontraras? ¿Qué pasaría si un día te enteras de que quizá esa persona también amaba a Peter y que tal vez las cosas les jugaron en contra?

May sonrió levemente.

—Si en ese tiempo Peter no se lo pudo decir, fue por alguna razón y si aquella otra persona era un imposible, yo de corazón deseo que siempre le vaya bien en su camino. Aun si esa persona hubiera sentido lo mismo por mi Peter, quizá el destino quiso que las cosas fueran así, que aunque doliera y que todo terminara de esa manera, tal vez ya estaba escrito.

Tony suspiró al recordar que aquellas las palabras eran casi las mismas que aquel ángel emitió como sentencia en su sueño, pero necesitaba saber qué pensaba ella, qué sentía tras haber perdido a su sobrino.

—¿No le guardas rencor a quien causó todo eso? ¿No piensas que a lo mejor si esa persona…?

Pero ella colocó su mano encima de la de él.

—Prefiero quedarme con los recuerdos de mi sobrino y los sueños que he tenido con él, porque eso me ha dado fuerzas para seguir. Es que si tan sólo pudieras imaginar lo que sentí… Esa paz, esa tranquilidad. La certeza de que todo va a estar bien otra vez aun cuando él ya no esté con nosotros y de que la vida sigue sin importar qué. Yo seré feliz en tanto pueda seguirlo soñando y viéndolo feliz, tranquilo bajo esos cielos de colores.

Tony asintió, pero él solo había soñado con cielos negros y espinas. Ni siquiera podía imaginar a Peter rebosante de alegría ni feliz. No tenía el valor de arriesgarse y decirle la verdad, de querer escuchar de sus labios que en serio lo perdonaba y que no le guardaba rencor. Como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta, continuó hablando sosegadamente.

—Tal vez si algún día yo conociera a esa persona y me enterara de que también amó a Peter pero que ya era demasiado tarde, le diría que siga su camino en paz. Que si Peter murió de amor, no fue por algo triste, sino por algo sublime, por algo que pocas veces se cruza en nuestro camino. Le diría que no viva atado al dolor, que ahora tiene un ángel que seguramente lo cuida desde el cielo y que lo ama demasiado como para haber dado su vida por él, para seguirlo cuidando hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa mientras May quitaba su mano de la suya.

—¿Crees en los ángeles?

Ella le sonrió y su rostro se iluminó.

—Justo así lo sueño todas las noches, con alas de ángel adentro de la florería. Son enormes, resplandecen tanto y él siempre está sonriéndome cuando lo veo. A veces odio tener que despertar pero sé que él siempre me está cuidando, que él siempre estará conmigo.

Tony susurró.

—¿Sus alas son doradas?

May lo escuchó.

—Doradas y enormes. No sé cómo es que en la florería no causa destrozos, con lo despistado que era.

**

Fue a dejarla hasta aquel edificio. Nunca pensó que vivieran en el mismo lugar donde estaba la florería y aunque se negó a aceptarle el café que ella le ofreció, sí aceptó entrar unos minutos al local. Se estremeció al sentir el frío y aunque había cosas y los anaqueles seguían ahí, Tony sintió un vacío indescriptible. May estaba absorta mirando todo, con la mirada que tienen quienes hacen planes con la esperanza de que se van a concretar.

—Todavía no termino de ordenar. Hay tanto por hacer.

Tony miró aquel mostrador y le dolió aceptar que Peter ya no volvería a estar ahí.

—Considérame tu socio. Lo que necesites, pídelo y por favor, sigue creando cosas bellas.

May suspiró emocionada.

—¿Pero no te distrae de tu trabajo?

Tony supo que ella no estaba enterada de algunas cosas y agradeció que así fuera, que no le mencionara los dos accidentes que habían sido del dominio público.

—Me tomé unas vacaciones, pero puedo contactarte con gente que te ayude a organizarte. Si necesitas quien te ayude, conozco a algunos posibles candidatos.

May le sonrió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Está bien si te llamo mañana? Cuánto antes, mucho mejor.

Tony asintió mientras suspiraba y caminó hacia la salida.

—Sí, mañana mismo empieza a darle vida otra vez a esto.

May lo acompañó a la salida. Aunque ya era de noche, Tony se dio cuenta de que la gente se detuve a mirar el local y a preguntarle si reabriría. Comenzó a alejarse cuando la vio entusiasmada, hablando con aquella gente de que próximamente reabriría. No quería involucrarse mucho si algunos clientes parecían reconocerlo como el hombre que había pasado mucho tiempo al lado de Peter. No quería que eso despertara sospechas y que quizá la alegría que había visto en ella se disolviera y que aquellas promesas de no guardarle rencor, aun sin saber que era él, se hicieran ciertas.

Tony caminó hacia la esquina y un escaparate llamó su atención. Era una librería, de esas a las que jamás pensó entrar. Los títulos de aquellos libros más lo que prometían algunos carteles lo convencieron de que si los ángeles existían, lo mejor era tratar de aprender a cómo contactarlos ya que querer seguir soñando con Peter, era imposible.

*

*

*

*

*

La reapertura había sido un éxito y sin poder evitarlo, había tenido que ir. Tomó más tiempo de lo esperado ahora que May había ampliado el local y que se había empeñado en seguir haciéndose cargo personalmente de la florería, aun cuando tenía a un séquito de ayudantes. Tony miraba cómo los últimos clientes iban saliendo y hasta ese momento, tuvo que quedarse un poco más para poder brindar con ella.

—¿Qué te parece?

Tony asintió.

—En mi opinión, todo salió bien. No sé cómo te sientas o si te guste.

May seguía sonriendo mientras se despedía de sus nuevos empleados.

—Me costó algo de trabajo enseñarles cómo hacemos las cosas aquí. Sé que son lo mejor en su oficio y me gustan sus ideas, sólo que quería que mantuvieran ese toque que Peter les daba a los arreglos.

Tony fingió una sonrisa al escucharlo.

—Dales tiempo, sé poco a poco las cosas irán saliendo como tú las quieres. Tengo que irme, la verdad me siento cansado—dijo mientras dejaba aquella copa a medias. May se dio cuenta.

—¿Pasa algo?

Él negó.

—Nada, llevo días sintiéndome algo estresado. Cosas del trabajo.

—Bueno, de corazón, te agradezco mucho. Voy a tenerte al tanto de lo que suceda acá y…

Tony bajó la mirada.

—No tienes que agradecer nada y mucho menos, reportarte. Realmente la florería sigue siendo completamente tuya. Mi “asociación” contigo simplemente fue para darte el impulso que se necesitaba y…

May se recargó en su hombro.

—De corazón gracias. Ampliar la florería era uno de los planes que Peter y yo teníamos para cuando termináramos con el encargo de las flores para tu boda. Lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como esperabas y que a pesar de eso, te hayas preocupado por esto.

Tony se separó suavemente y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Insisto: no tienes nada que agradecer. Sé que a él le hubiera gustado esto y yo quiero que estés tranquila, que no te falte nada.

May lo miró fijamente.

—¿Nos vemos después para tomar un café y platicar? Me gusta mucho cuando vienes.

Tony asintió y se despidió sin decir nada. Paró un taxi y todo el camino fue en silencio, tratando de olvidarse de aquella idea que llevaba semanas sin dejarlo tranquilo y que amenazaba con voltear su mundo otra vez.

*

Cuando Tony salió aquella noche de la librería, lo hizo con varios tomos de diferentes libros. Todos hablaban del mismo tema y se enfocó por completo a tratar de abrir su mente para aceptar esa posibilidad. Si la gente moría por culpa de las flores que manifestaban su amor y tristeza, tal vez no era tan descabellado pensar que en serio existían los ángeles aun cuando no se ceñían a los caprichos de la gente ni actuaban como él hubiera pensado que hacían.

May para esas fechas apenas estaba organizando la reapertura de la florería y aunque él nunca se lo dijo y le pareció un golpe bajo haberlo hecho, empezó a buscar a otros floristas que trabajaran para él. Pidió muchas réplicas de aquel ramillete que tenía y las encargó para que fueran abundantes, enormes y que le llenaran la casa con su presencia. Incluso, se atrevió a mostrar aquel pétalo para que le crearan ramos dorados llenos de rosas.

Todos los días se despertaba ilusionado viendo aquellos arreglos que decoraban su casa y lo hacían sentir menos solo mientras trataba de comunicarse con Peter.

“La meditación es importante. Ten la mente en paz, en blanco para que puedas contactarlo. Vas a sentir la presencia de tu ángel guardián cuando tus pensamientos se aquieten”.

Estaba atento a cualquier posible manifestación. Apenas despertaba trataba de recordar lo que había soñado pero no recordaba nada. Releía aquellos libros porque quizá estaba pasando algo por alto. Nunca había sido un hombre creyente, pero debía serlo aun sin estar plenamente convencido.

Puso cuarzos y piedras multicolores, llamaba de inmediato a los floristas apenas veía que los arreglos empezaban a marchitarse y su casa olía a incienso todos los días a casi toda hora. Las velas formaban parte de la decoración de su hogar y se aseguraba de poner ofrendas y dulces viandas para atraer a aquel ángel al que una vez había visto en sueños, pero que por algún motivo, seguía sin manifestársele.

“Algo estoy haciendo mal”, pensó cuando vio que las flores duraban menos y que por tanto dulce dentro de la casa, sus únicas visitas eran las abejas y una que otra mosca. Realmente no estaba tan al pendiente de May ni de su florería. La foto de Peter la había vuelto a enmarcar pero le había creado un pequeño altar dentro de su habitación y él mismo había acondicionado en su estudio, un área especial para meditar o intentar hacerlo, pero no podía concentrarse. Terminaba dormido y con más cansancio que el habitual sin sentir esa conexión que esos libros aseguraban.

Empezó a sentirse contrariado y decepcionado, hasta que haciendo a un lado sus prejuicios, llamó a un médium que aseguraba poder comunicarse con seres del más allá. Aquella persona le pareció bastante estrafalaria para denominarse guía espiritual, pero Tony confió. Al menos lo intentó esa primera vez, pero no obtuvo las respuestas que necesitaba. Ni por asomo, algo que se relacionara con él.

“¿Ha tenido alguna manifestación en estos días, señor Stark?”, le había preguntado aquel médium.

“¿Cómo qué?”

“Algún sonido, algún sueño. Algún aroma que lo haga evocar aquella presencia”.

“Su tía y yo lo hemos soñado en el mismo lugar, pero ella lo ha soñado feliz mientras que yo lo he visto triste”.

“¿Usted qué ha hecho por…?”

“Peter, se llamaba Peter”.

“¿Qué ha hecho por la memoria de Peter?”

Tony miró las flores.

“Le he puesto flores y se marchitan más rápido de lo usual. Antes soñaba con él, lo veía de lejos y solo dos veces lo vi cerca…”, dijo acongojado mirando que aquel personaje empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

“Es más complicado de lo que pensé. ¿Fue una muerte violenta?”

Otra vez el dolor hizo palpitar su corazón al tratar de imaginar a Peter dejando su vida en aquellas flores.

“Más o menos. Murió por culpa de las flores. Estaba enfermo de eso”.

“Bueno, regresaré después. Tiene que depositar el doble de mis honorarios para que pueda tratar de contactar a esa persona en privado y la siguiente vez que nos veamos, le traeré el mensaje que tiene para usted”.

Tony había fruncido el ceño pero no era por la cantidad a pagar, sino por ver el desinterés en aquella persona que parecía no entender cómo se sentía.

“De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué no puedo verlo? ¿Por qué ya no puedo…?”, preguntó no tan convencido de eso.

“Le responderé eso cuando tengamos nuestra siguiente sesión”.

Tony se quedó desconcertado sin decir nada. El médium empezó a caminar hacia la salida y Tony se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre lo miró con cierta condescendencia mientras volvía a hablar.

“Señor Stark, usted debe entender que el mundo de los muertos es un lugar peligroso. No puedo aventurarme a contactarlo aquí y dejarle abierto un portal por el que entren algunos seres descarnados y usted después ya no sepa qué hacer. No debo arriesgarlo y si su ser querido murió de forma brusca, su alma debe estar penando y por eso le echa a perder las flores. A veces los muertos echan a perder con su presencia lo que uno deja para recordarlos porque están enojados”.

Tony sintió culpa. Quizá Peter estaba enojado con él y por eso la vez que lo soñó le habló con esa autoridad en la voz. Sin dudarlo, Tony se levantó casi corriendo y escribió un cheque para que el médium aceptara quedarse y darle el mensaje. Tuvo que poner unos ceros más para que el hombre se regresara y empezara nuevamente con aquel extraño ritual de contacto. Tony estuvo atento mirando cómo aquel hombre encendía una vela y la ungía con polvos dorados y aceites de colores al tiempo que murmuraba palabras ininteligibles, que hacía sonidos bastante raros pero que quizá eran invocaciones en lenguas que Tony no conocía.

Tal vez no había podido contactarse con Peter porque no tenía los dones que aquella persona sí y cuando le vio en trance, se quedó en silencio por casi una hora. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando vio que el médium abría los ojos y lo miraba fijamente.

“Está enojado con usted. Lo odia mucho porque todo lo que le pasó fue su culpa”.

Tony contuvo la respiración mientras veía la flama de aquella vela danzar violentamente. El médium continuó.

“Dice que no le importan las flores ni los dulces, que deje de hacerlo porque eso lo molesta mucho. Dice que odia las flores”.

“¿Perdón?”, preguntó Tony sin poder esconder la molestia.

El médium volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras movía sus manos de forma rara.

“Dice que usted usa su muerte como pretexto, que realmente nunca lo quiso porque usted no lo heredó en vida. Que nada de lo que haga lo va a tener en paz porque usted no lo puso en su testamento”.

No le importó que el hombre lo amenazara con las legiones del infierno. Tony lo sacó a empellones de su casa mientras rompía el cheque que iba a darle.

“¡Él amaba las flores!”, había dicho en voz alta mientras terminaba de reacondicionar su oficina y se deshacía de todo lo que le recordara sus malogrados intentos por contactar a Peter. “¡Eran su vida!”, dijo ofendido mientras mandaba un mensaje a los floristas que había contratado para prescindir de sus servicios.

Posterior a eso, se aisló nuevamente mientras echaba a la basura los libros, las piedras y los inciensos que había comprado. Quitó la foto de Peter de aquel altar y volvió a dejarla al lado de su cama, sobre el buró pero sin encender ninguna vela.

Iba a rendirse, pero cuando soñó con campos de flores y el cielo en color púrpura, buscó a alguien de mejor reputación.

“Dice Peter que te ama, que está bien y que aun recuerda cuando lo llevabas al parque mientras iban tomados de la mano”.

Después contrató a uno que sólo atendía a gente de mucho renombre y cuya fama solo era conocida en ciertos círculos sociales.

“Pregunta si aun duermes con la luz prendida y que si todavía le escribes poemas a sus ojos azules”.

Otra y por última vez, más dinero tirado a la basura pues había tenido que pagar por adelantado.

“Dice Patrick que ojalá pudieras verlo. Está feliz de que hayas entendido de que lo de ustedes no podía ser porque era antinatural y lo conforta mucho saber que vas a rehacer tu vida con una mujer y que van a tener muchos hijos, que te manda su bendición para que eso suceda”.

Había tenido suficiente de todos aquellos charlatanes que se aprovechaban de un dolor como el suyo, que vivían a costa de las ilusiones que tenían los deudos que esperaban recibir alguna señal tangible o no, de que sus seres amados que ya no estaban, en serio eran ángeles o que por lo menos, estaban en paz. Era inútil seguirse aferrando a esa idea y así había pasado todo ese tiempo, desilusionado y molesto, hasta que May le llamó para decirle que la reinauguración era aquel día, ese diez de agosto. No había querido ir, pero al escuchar aquella alegría desbordante tuvo que hacerlo.

Ver aquel brillo inconfundible en su mirada y la forma en la que ella trataba de acercársele, de pasar tanto tiempo con él como se pudiera, lo hizo convencerse de que lo mejor era dejar de frecuentarla. Tony se fue a acostar, deseando nunca haberse cruzado en el camino de los Parker.

—Nunca creas que sería capaz de eso, Peter —dijo mientras miraba aquella fotografía—. Jamás lo haría. No puedo, no podría amarla. No volveré a sentir por nadie lo que sentí por ti. Perdóname por favor, juro que te voy a dejar descansar en paz y que voy a seguir adelante, pero por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Perdóname…

Cerró los ojos sintiendo una leve calidez y aunque para él había pasado apenas un instante, se removió inquieto y volvió a abrirlos, sorprendido de que ya había amanecido y que algo caía de entre las sábanas. Miró con atención y vio una pluma dorada, cuyo resplandor había cesado apenas él la había tocado.


	7. I found it there in your heart

Ya no le interesaba saber qué día era porque ciertas celebraciones en el calendario se encargaban de aterrizarlo a la realidad. Miró su rostro en el espejo y a pesar de todo lo vivido, el paso del tiempo había sido amable con él. Había continuado atendiendo sus asuntos, apoyando algunas causas, involucrándose en otras y perdonando a quién en su momento le había causado mucho daño.

No había vuelto a ver a Stephen desde hacía cuatro años y cuando se reencontraron, aquellas canas pronto hicieron que Tony se atreviera a gastarle una broma para sorpresa del médico, quien como siempre, habló con ese toque característico y casi ceremonioso.

“No te creas tan especial. Una vez que se pasa la línea de los cuarenta y tantos, se acerca uno peligrosamente a lo que sigue sin saber si conservaras el cabello con canas o si lo verás caer sin ellas. Las arrugas vienen aparte. Si quieres te paso el número de un excelente cirujano plástico porque cuando llegues a los cuarenta y cinco lo vas a necesitar”, le había dicho aquel.

“Falta un par de años para eso. Mejor invítame un whisky o alcohol con el que te desinfectas las manos”, le había respondido Tony mientras se acercaba a abrazar a aquel hombre.

“Supongo que ya me perdonaste a pesar de todo lo que hice”.

“Estamos bien. Sé que entonces hiciste lo que te pareció lo correcto pero hoy sé que pesan más las cosas buenas que las malas y has salvado muchas vidas. Sé que al fin encontraste la manera de lograrlo”.

El médico lo había mirado con cierta pena.

“Hago lo que puedo. Aún hay quienes no tienen un final feliz pero…”

“Cuentan contigo y eso es lo importante”.

Tony sólo había querido ir a ponerse en paz con Stephen por lo sucedido. Le había tomado mucho tiempo poder entender que todo debía seguir un plan que él tampoco terminaba de comprender, pero que de alguna forma, permitía que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo y él no era nadie para oponerse a esos designios que sobrepasaban lo que la gente creía saber.

Era otro diez de agosto. Estaba terminando de recoger los restos de aquella celebración mientras veía a May sonreír al tiempo que tomaba de la mano al que había sido su brazo derecho. No había malinterpretado sus intenciones, las había confirmado por el tiempo que ella le había insinuado sutilmente que podían darse una oportunidad pero su astucia pudo más y terminó presentándole a Rhodey. El flechazo fue inmediato y hasta ese momento, Tony suspiró tranquilo.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, tengo algo que hacer—dijo Tony.

—¡Pero si ya ni siquiera te has ido a parar por la empresa! ¡Yo soy el que lleva todo! —le recriminó Rhodey sin soltar la mano de May.

Tony sonrió forzadamente.

—Estoy apoyando un proyecto independiente y quedé de mandar una revisión con cambios. Es para una universidad.

May suspiró con cierta nostalgia.

—Peter ya tendría veintitrés y seguramente él sería quien se estuviera graduando.

Tony recogió su saco y se acercó a la puerta.

—Así sería, pero bueno. Nos vemos, cuídense.

Ella se acercó a despedirlo al notar la forma poco usual en la que Tony no seguía el tema. Era como si ya no le interesara.

—¿En serio estás bien? Te veo desvelado y raro desde hace algún tiempo.

—Es ese proyecto, pero creo que si todo sale bien, traeré buenas noticias. Es lo que me ha tenido así, preocupado y ocupado—dijo mientras buscaba rápidamente las llaves de su auto.

May lo sujetó del brazo.

—¿Y para cuándo me presentas a tu nuevo romance?

Tony sonrió algo confundido.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que cuándo me presentas a tu nuevo amor. Sé reconocer cuando un hombre está enamorado.

Tony bajó la mirada al saberse descubierto.

—Sí estoy enamorado pero no es lo que tú crees.

—O sea que eres un romántico sin remedio—se burló ella.

—Algo así. Estoy esperando a esa persona especial y creo que no falta mucho para que nos encontremos. Sé que algún día el destino nos va a juntar y no nos separaremos nunca—dijo él mientras se acercaba a abrir la portezuela del auto.

May se plantó frente a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te lo mereces. Mereces que solo te sucedan cosas buenas y tener una nueva oportunidad.

Tony se subió al auto y la miró por última vez.

—Es la última y debo tomarla, May —trató de no sonar cortante mientras terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad—. Créeme que has sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú y Peter cambiaron mi vida en formas inimaginables.

May retrocedió un poco.

—¿Nos vemos mañana para tomar café?

Tony sonrió.

—Claro. Cuídate y me despides de Rhodey, por favor. Que pasen buena noche.

Tony encendió el auto, manejó lentamente y miró por el retrovisor cuando ella seguía agitándole la mano a manera de despedida. Luego sin reparar más en ella, sacó el celular. Marcó un número nuevo que ya se había aprendido de memoria y esperó a que le respondieran. La impaciencia por llegar a su casa lo consumía.

—Te dije que vendría un rato, que sí iba a llegar a dormir. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Sonrió en lo que cambiaba la luz del semáforo.

—Perfecto, llego en unos minutos. Sí, sí ya lo sé. Eres el mejor.

Colgó mientras volvía a poner música y su corazón volvía a latir enamorado, esperanzado.

Últimamente agradecía por eso que la gente llamaba “las pequeñas cosas de la vida”, y que había descubierto, podía tratarse de lo que fuera. En su caso, esa noche él agradecía por haber recuperado su licencia de conducir y con ello, la oportunidad de llegar a tiempo a su casa para poder saciar aquellas ansias, para al fin poder desfogar todos esos sentimientos que llevaban años empolvándose en el vacío de su alma. Pero en lo que podía entrar a lo que seguía siendo su hogar, Tony sonrió por poder manejar su auto y escuchar canciones a todo volumen, especialmente aquella, la misma que años atrás fue la última que oyó mientras pensaba sólo en matarse.

**

Lo había conocido una tarde de junio y le cayó bastante bien desde el inicio, tanto, que de no haberlo conocido, quizá no habría soportado seguir viviendo y no habría pasado todo ese tiempo siendo genuinamente feliz y convencido de que aún no era su tiempo para irse.

Lo conoció en un bar. Tony había entrado convencido de que si tras esa última borrachera no lograba una congestión alcohólica, entonces ahora sí, dejaría aquel papel de mártir enamorado con el que lo había maldecido la vida y pondría todo en orden en su vida. Desde el trabajo hasta perdonar a Stephen, no sin antes conseguirle un novio a May para que ella dejara de regalarle flores y hornearle pasteles quemados disimulando sus intenciones. Esa vez, iba temblando porque hacía casi un año de que había amanecido con una pluma demasiado rara cayendo de sus sábanas y ya casi se cumplían dos de que Peter no estaba.

Había buscado por todo el mundo a alguien que pudiera explicarle aquel misterio pero no halló a nadie. Todos le preguntaban por la procedencia de aquella extraña pluma que al toque parecía refulgir pero que de inmediato se apagaba tornándose ordinaria si no era su mano la que la tocaba. El brillo iba del dorado al blanco y otras veces brillaba con los matices del arcoíris. Pero Tony pronto descubrió que tenía que ver con sus emociones y que cuando se sentía triste o desolado, la pluma era completamente blanca, casi gris y cuando sonreía o pensaba en Peter, aquella miríada de tonos le daba su característico sello.

Sin embargo, esa mañana de junio que Tony recordaba como el día en el que había conocido a Peter, la pluma mantuvo su color dorado. Fría, casi helada pero dorada. Tony estaba enojado, triste pero no sabía qué más hacer para seguirle dando evasivas a esa mujer que parecía haberse vuelto repentinamente tan amable y solícita para con él. Había pasado toda la mañana sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que al ver el sol caer, decidió salir y tentar a la muerte una vez más.

Ajeno a su costumbre, Tony pidió una cerveza. Después una más y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba hablando solo pues la bar tender empezó a ignorarlo.

“No entiendo cómo es que la gente asume que es normal morirse de amor escupiendo flores, pero nadie puede dar por cierto que se puedan hacer otras cosas, que debe haber algo más que la pura casualidad”, había sentenciado en su soliloquio mientras se aferraba a la barra para no caerse.

“¿Verdad que sí? El mundo es estúpido, más bien la gente, es tan absurda. Les he querido decir que existen otros mundos, que hay universos paralelos, que el tiempo y el espacio se pueden doblar a placer pero solo se ríen de mí… Hoy echaron todas mis cosas al pasillo y me despidieron. Ni siquiera me dejaron sacar mi granja de hormigas y tendré que esperar a que Luis me la entregue el lunes y eso, si va a trabajar”.

Tony volteó a ver al pobre hombre que estaba a su lado. Se veía tan acongojado y ebrio como él.

“¿Quién es Luis?”, preguntó mientras sostenía su tarro.

“Mi amigo, el conserje y espía cuando se necesita. Uno nunca sabe cuándo requerirá un cómplice dentro de la universidad o alguien que sepa abrir una puerta sin llave”.

Tony había hecho malabares para dejar el tarro sin azotarlo mientras extendía la mano para saludar a ese desconocido que se había colado en su monólogo.

“Tony Stark, mucho gusto”.

“Scott Lang, una pena que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias”.

Tony siguió bebiendo hasta que sintió que ya no podía más y terminó pagando la cuenta de aquel hombre para seguir charlando en su casa. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había salido el sol y decidió avisar que no iría a las oficinas a hacer su recorrido mensual. Tony se sintió en la confianza de contarle una parte de su más grande dolor, incluso de ese intento de suicidio.

Scott lo había mirado compasivamente al reconocerlo como aquel afamado pero tristemente célebre empresario que había sobrevivido milagrosamente a dos accidentes que fueron del dominio público.

“No lo vuelvas a intentar. Digo, sé que la primera vez no fue tu culpa y que la segunda tampoco, pero no te mates. No vale la pena abandonar todo aún si sientes que todo está perdido o que tu vida ya no tiene sentido, mejor espera”.

Tony le contó sobre aquel secreto que le impidió hacer su sueño realidad, que había perdido a su único amigo y que a pesar de sentir que la vida le daba otra oportunidad, él simplemente no podía superar la muerte de aquel joven al que había amado y que lo había amado hasta la muerte sin que fuera demasiado tarde para ambos. Fue el único al que le contó sobre sus intentos fallidos de querer contactarse con eso que llamaban “el más allá”, pero que solo había perdido su tiempo y las esperanzas de seguir.

“Creo que ya hablé demasiado y has de pensar que estoy loco. Si conoces de algún remedio efectivo o aun si quisieras hacerme el favor, créeme que por adelantado puedo pagar bien por tu ayuda y nadie tendrá que saber que tú me mataste… Lo haremos parecer un accidente o un asalto, como en las películas pero saldrás ganando. Te puedo recomendar en algunas universidades, te daré mucho dinero y tu seguro estará futurado… No. Tu futuro estará asegurado, eso quise decir. Tú me entiendes”, dijo Tony sugiriendo sombríamente aquel desenlace que esperaba. Pero el tono casi desenfadado y ligeramente alegre de aquel, le hizo poner atención.

“Tal vez se pueda hacer algo para remediar lo que haya salido mal. Si pude crear un pequeño túnel cuántico que demostró parcialmente mi teoría no veo por qué no…”

Tony lo miró con extrañeza, quizá no era el único loco ahí.

“¿Un qué? ¿De qué hablas?”

Scott buscó otra bebida, pero al ya no haber más, Tony, a quien los efectos del alcohol ya lo estaban abandonando, lo hizo subir al auto. Ambos recorrieron el supermercado en lo que se abastecían y Tony siguió escuchando con atención a aquel hombre que continuaba hablando de teorías por demás extrañas y visionarias. Al llegar a la sección de cajas, Tony se enteró que Scott Lang era repudiado en la comunidad científica por lo osado y casi disparatado de sus trabajos, que lo habían posicionado como el hazmerreír de su propia universidad y que nadie lo tomaba en serio. Era un profesor a quien por lo revolucionario de sus ideas, la gente le había dado la espalda.

“Escribí un libro que titulé como ´El reino cuántico´. Sobra decir que yo pagué el tiraje y compré todos los ejemplares porque ni siquiera los alumnos los querían regalados. Luis me ayudó regalando unos entre sus primos, pero creo que los usaron como papel para fogatas o algo así. Me quedé sin dinero y dormía a escondidas en mi oficina. Ni siquiera me quedó para pagar el alquiler y…”.

Tony pagó aquel cargamento de alcohol y cigarros que llevaban.

“Pero ¿cuál es la idea central de tu libro? ¿Qué es eso que dijiste hace rato que habías creado?”, le preguntó para evitar que divagara.

Scott le ayudó a cargar las cosas y a acomodarlas cuidadosamente en la cajuela.

“Un túnel cuántico para viajar en el tiempo y el espacio pero no como lo conocemos o tal vez como sí lo entendemos. Eso que cierta gente fanática llama cielo, infierno y purgatorio, no son más que lugares o portales, dimensiones, donde la materia regresa, se reordena y se establece de forma permanente una vez que su ciclo natural termina en este mundo. Es decir, cuando una persona muere, toda la concentración de energía que acumuló durante su ciclo vital se dirige a alguno de esos lugares y es probable que se quede ahí hasta juntarse toda o que se integre a los otros componentes y que tome otra forma. Por eso la frase de que ´todos estamos hechos de estrellas´, porque nuestros cuerpos están compuestos de esos elementos que abundan en el espacio en mayor o menor medida”, le dijo mientras subía al asiento del copiloto y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Después continuó.

“Obviamente no he podido demostrarlo a gran escala porque nunca he tenido los medios para hacerlo, ni un voluntario que se preste a tal investigación por el hipotético riesgo que eso implicaría. Yo lo haría de ser necesario y sólo si encontrara a otra persona que entendiera todas mis notas para que las siga al pie de la letra. Pero sí te puedo decir que esos tres lugares son solamente una parte de todos los que existen en este y otros universos, porque es absurdo asumir que el universo es uno solo cuando no sabemos dónde empieza ni donde termina, ni cuando se originó ni por qué... Es igual que el tiempo, hay gente que piensa que el tiempo es uno solo y es lineal, pero puede ramificarse y dar origen a muchos sucesos simultáneos que se afectan o no entre sí. Aquí, en este plano en el que tú y yo estamos, es lo que nos han enseñado las limitadas leyes de la física, pero con los cálculos correctos, la cantidad necesaria de determinadas partículas y componentes, el tiempo se puede ramificar en varias secciones y…”

Tony se estacionó frente a aquel sitio que vendía hamburguesas. Se quedó estupefacto tratando de entender lo que Scott le dijo, pero éste pronto asumió que quizá Tony no había entendido nada de lo que había querido decir y trató de resumirlo mientras les tomaban la orden.

“Sí se puede viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio. Sé cómo hacerlo, pero la próxima vez que diga eso ante mucha gente, me van a llevar preso por alterar el orden público, por eso me corrieron”.

Tony esperó en lo que les entregaban su orden.

“¿Es en serio? ¿Sí se puede hacer todo eso?”

Scott le arrebató la bolsa que tenía las papas fritas y le quitó la charola con las sodas.

“Sí, porque hay pequeños pulsos o señales que tienen una determinada carga energética que se puede leer y de alguna forma manipular si alguien entiende lo que estoy diciendo. Se ha sabido de ciertos casos donde han aparecido cosas que antes no estaban ahí o que no tenían manera de llegar, pero nadie lo dice en voz alta porque la gente no está lista para lidiar con eso. Es más fácil pagarle una sesión carísima a un médium que pagar una hora a un científico que puede explicar y demostrar esto con cosas que uno guarda en su cochera”.

Tony suspiró mientras hacía avanzar el auto.

“Yo fui uno de esos pobres imbéciles que pagó médiums…”

Scott dio un sorbo largo a aquel vaso de soda.

“No te ofendas, pero es que mucha gente lo hace porque es lo más sencillo, porque a muchos nos tienen atados de manos y no nos dejan divulgar lo que hemos encontrado tras años de estudio, ensayo y error. Me permito parafrasear lo que dijiste anoche en la barra: así como nadie sabe qué causa que algunas personas mueran por estar enamoradas ni que sus cuerpos produzcan flores si no son plantas, algo así es con el tiempo y el espacio. Confuso pero pasa, existe por alguna razón… Tú me entiendes aunque de momento no pueda explicarlo claramente. ¿Crees que pueda regresar contigo a tu casa y quedarme a dormir? En serio, no tengo donde pasar el fin de semana”.

Tony asintió sin dudarlo en lo que manejaba hacia su casa. Cuando llegaron y tras haber mandado a un mensajero a que le llevara sus pocas y rotas pertenencias, Tony pasó la tarde escuchando a Scott, quien a esa hora del día ya no le parecía un borracho loco ni alguien con resaca extrema, sino alguien que de verdad sabía de lo que hablaba. Tony le mostró una habitación y le dijo que se quedara ahí todo el tiempo que necesitara. Algo de compañía por tiempo indefinido le vendría bien.

Después de varias semanas y tras leer el sustento de las investigaciones que Scott había hecho, Tony decidió mostrarle el ramillete, aquel pétalo y la pluma. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente orgulloso al ver el asombro que Scott mostró ante tales objetos.

“Estas flores provienen de alguien que murió por eso y esta pluma… simplemente apareció un día en mi cama”.

Scott las tomó con delicadeza y se maravilló ante el tacto y los colores. Se las devolvió y hasta ese momento, entendió las motivaciones de Tony.

“Es mera teoría todo lo que tengo y un pequeño experimento que ya no pude replicar, pero debo ser honesto: nunca lo he probado a gran escala y la universidad por eso me despidió, porque supo que alguien más estaba detrás de esta idea y no quieren darle un buen uso. Ni siquiera yo sé qué pasaría si pudiera lograrlo”.

Tony volvió a guardar sus tesoros.

“Si trabajas conmigo y todo sale bien, creo que podrías recuperar tu credibilidad y puedo hacer que nadie te moleste, puedo darte un trabajo de por vida y puedes seguir viviendo aquí o te puedo mandar a un lugar más privado, tengo demasiadas propiedades sin usar, hay una mansión en Malibú que hace mucho no visito. Y si todo sale mal, bueno, no hay nada que perder porque nadie se enteraría pero sigues conservando lo anterior hasta que lo logres o hasta que enfoques tu talento en otra cosa”.

Scott lo miró con reserva.

“¿Estás seguro? Te digo que no tengo pruebas concluyentes, porque haber mandado un dulce de menta a través de un túnel cuántico que se abrió por menos de 5 segundos no quiere decir…”

Tony supo que no habría otra oportunidad que no implicara tomar pastillas o atentar consciente o inconscientemente contra su vida.

“Haz tus cálculos, junta a tu gente si es que la necesitas, pide todo lo que se necesite y toma la mitad de la casa para montar tu equipo o laboratorio. Si hay que derribar muros, dime. No me importa. Sólo quiero…”

*

Tony bajó del auto, ya era la noche del aquel diez de agosto que esperaba fuera el último que se sentía así. Cuando entró a su casa, vio a Scott y a los hombres que trabajaban con él. Estaban terminando de instalar algunas maquinas en el área de su mansión que había dispuesto para tal cosa. Algunos técnicos de toda la confianza de Lang lo estaban ayudando y Tony solo miraba aquel enorme armatoste.

—¿Cómo vamos con eso? —preguntó con cordialidad.

Scott terminó de ajustar algunos cables de eso que parecía ser un túnel.

—Tuve que ajustar el diseño varias veces para que cupiera aquí pero espero que no consuma toda la energía de la ciudad o que por lo menos no funda tu planta de luz. Ya vamos a hacer la primera prueba oficial.

Tony sonrió y se acercó a ver aquel tablero que tras algunos años de estudio, había podido entender para qué servía.

—No importa, sólo hazlo.

Scott se acercó a ver aquel tablero y empezó a teclear algunas cosas.

—Entonces sí piensas viajar al pasado, ¿eh?

Tony miró que aquellos hombres que trabajaban no le pusieron atención.

—Y voy a regresar aquí, con él. Vamos a volver sanos y salvos. Sé que Peter te va a caer más que bien, se van a llevar genial.

Tony se dio cuenta de que Scott estaba teniendo problemas con algo. Unos cables que hacían que el monitor se apagara constantemente.

—Pero sí estás consciente de que toda mi investigación es teórica, ¿no?

Tal y como le había enseñado, se atrevió a dar un par de golpes al monitor y a quitar unos cables para después volver a conectarlos.

—Lo sé. Estoy plenamente consciente de ello. Peor es no arriesgarse.

Scott se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando el monitor encendió y mostró una imagen completamente en color rojo.

—¿Sí recuerdas que firmaste un contrato donde dice que no me hago responsable si algo sale mal o si de plano no funciona y que tampoco puedes demandarme ni pedirme reembolso de todos los millones que has invertido en este proyecto?

Tony quitó un cable y lo volvió a poner hasta que la pantalla mostró los colores que debía y aquellas largas secuencias de números aparecían ante su vista.

—No te preocupes, seguimos en el mismo acuerdo. Nadie va a demandar a nadie.

Scott suspiró aliviado mientras buscaba sus notas y comparaba lo que decía el papel con lo que aparecía en pantalla.

—Y también sabes que gran parte de esos números raros técnicamente no tienen una demostración ni validez por el momento, ¿verdad? Además, no hemos hablado de cómo sería poder regresar. O sea, tengo una idea, se necesita presionar cierto botón dos veces, pero no quiere decir que vaya a funcionar y que si lo logras, puedas regresar o no. Puedes quedarte atrapado o puede pasar que…

Tony le quitó el cuaderno y se plantó frente a él.

—Si no confiara en ti ni en lo que esto puede causar, nunca te lo hubiera pedido.

Scott le arrebató las notas y siguió observando aquellos números, hasta que su semblante se iluminó y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Creo que ya está…

Tony se acercó lentamente a ver el monitor. Varios años sumergido en ese tema, le habían dado el conocimiento necesario para poder entender lo que Scott decía.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó cautelosamente.

Scott asintió mientras recalibraba aquel aparato.

—Tan seguro como que esa pluma que guardas, es de un ángel y que si todo sale como se ve ahora, podrás encontrarte con él.


	8. Heaven (FINAL)

“Es la pluma de un ángel, desperté de un sueño y estaba ahí. Jamás mentiría con algo así de sagrado para mí. Si no me creen, pueden preguntarle a May Parker sobre las rosas que llevan años conservándose frescas y fragantes en aquella bolsa en el mostrador de su tienda. Pueden preguntarle al doctor Stephen Strange sobre las flores que guardo en mi cajón desde hace años y también a Scott Lang sobre aquella pelota de baseball firmada por Babe Ruth que regresó completamente nueva de donde quiera que haya vuelto cuando la lanzamos. Tenemos un video de no muy buena calidad pero es una prueba más. Incluso le pueden preguntar a James Rhodes sobre el carillón que escuchó el día que quise matarme, porque no creo que él quiera desmentir eso. No me volví loco y esta es y fue mi última voluntad. Que así se cumpla y que no se culpe a nadie de mi muerte, porque no hay nada que investigar. Así pasó porque era perfecto, porque así debía ser”, terminó de escribir para luego firmar aquella carta que guardó cuidadosamente en aquel sobre que iba a mandar por mensajería.

Miró el reloj. Eran las once de la mañana y Scott aun no había llegado de aquella parranda de última hora que se le había ocurrido para celebrar que al fin, podría replicar ese experimento. Aquel enorme dispositivo había quedado calibrado conforme a los cálculos que les habían llevado años ya estaba listo. Sólo debía esperarlo para recibir instrucciones finales y si todo salía conforme a lo esperado, Tony estaría ahí al mediodía con Peter a su lado y con el futuro sonriéndole para siempre.

No había podido dormir. No es que el día anterior el cumpleaños de Peter hubiera pasado desapercibido para él o que no hubiera querido extenderse con May hablando del chico, a quién ella seguía soñando como su ángel guardián, pero Tony tenía prioridades. Ya que no había hallado consuelo en la metafísica ni en lo que aquellas hordas de farsantes vendían a gente desesperada como él, Tony había decidido prestarle atención a un loco que había podido mandar y traer de vuelta un sacapuntas, un bastón lleno de dulces y aquella pelota que valía mucho dinero en el mercado de coleccionistas.

No le habían contado a nadie de aquellos experimentos. Los habían realizado con suma discreción apelando a la confianza que Scott tenía con sus amigos y Tony no iba a delatar el último intento que tenía en mente ante quienes ya tenían una imagen favorable de él. Si les hubiera dicho que por unos segundos vio abrirse de la nada un hueco oscuro que después irradió demasiada luz y calor, nadie se lo creería.

Si les dijera que después, esa misma oquedad había aumentado varias veces su tamaño y que ahora era oscura y más helada de lo que pudieran imaginar para mandar de vuelta lo que él y aquel loco de ojos verdes habían enviado primero; simplemente los hubieran encerrado en un manicomio. Por eso había perdonado a Stephen, porque ahora entendía lo que se sentía tener que guardar un secreto de esa magnitud y que de revelarlo antes de tiempo o en el momento equivocado, traería consecuencias catastróficas para quien no pudiera entender esa verdad.

Scott había documentado todo ese proceso, pero ambos habían acordado mantenerlo confidencial y solo si fuera necesario, si en verdad fuera a ayudar a otros en tanto ellos siguieran teniendo el control absoluto de todo; podrían ponerlo al alcance de algunos cuántos. Pero era difícil saberlo por las intenciones que tenía la gente. Ahora que Tony sabía que Stephen no merecía quedarse con los créditos de haber “salvado” a Peter a su retorcida manera, era su turno demostrar que en serio él sí lo iba a lograr y que lo iba a hacer motivado verdaderamente por amor, no por envidia ni por miedo.

Tony miró el reloj una vez más. Estaba impaciente pero también confiado en que al fin iba a suceder. No podía explicar cómo es que la gente moría a causa del amor, pero si podía ir y volver a través del tiempo, entonces aquello sería lo siguiente a aclarar. No le parecería justo que él hubiera podido traer a su presente al amor de su vida si mucha gente antes no tuvo la oportunidad. No ansiaba competir con Stephen, sino más bien, ayudar a otros, a evitarlo desde el principio.

“El amor ciega a las personas y las obliga a cometer estupideces…”

Aquella frase se coló en sus pensamientos después de muchos años de haberla ignorado y trató de disiparla mientras buscaba un cigarro y se preparaba un trago. Ya casi era medio día y Scott aún no regresaba. No era la primera vez que el científico llegaba tarde o desvelado por irse a celebrar con sus amigos y Tony lo entendía. Ellos eran como su familia y Scott valoraba mucho el tiempo que podía pasar al lado de aquel singular grupo.

“Empecé a trabajar con esta teoría, porque si fuera cierta, si lograra demostrarla, yo haría lo mismo que tú. Me quedaría con Maggie y no con Hope, porque sólo así habría conservado a mi familia pero también sé que el destino es caprichoso y por más que se lean las fórmulas, que se replanteen los algoritmos, siempre hay un factor que no se toma en cuenta en la ecuación, que no se ve y es lo que termina afectando el resultado final. Si tú lo logras, si puedes traerlo de vuelta, créeme que yo me voy a ir, pero no voy a regresar. Me voy a quedar allá, llegaré al día exacto en el que la conocí y sabiendo lo que va a suceder, me voy a aferrar con tanta fuerza que voy a poder torcer mi destino, Tony. Eso es lo que la gente no acaba de entender, que por amor, se cometen muchas locuras, que el amor, es el que mueve al mundo y que en su nombre se logran muchas cosas”.

Tony comprendió después de muchos años, que no era el único que anhelaba eso pero a diferencia suya, Scott había encontrado un motivo dentro de su dolor que se volvió su impulso y razón de ser. Él había continuado a pesar de todo lo que tenía en contra, él se había levantado mil y un veces cuando la burla y el desprecio se le plantaron enfrente. Él nunca se rompió ni intentó acabar con su vida y Tony lo admiraba por eso.

El timbrazo del teléfono lo trajo de vuelta a esa mañana pero lo ignoró deliberadamente. Era once de agosto. Estaba decidido a afrontar las consecuencias, incluso la decepción. Si todo lo que Scott le había enseñado en esos años tenía una explicación meramente científica o si daba cabida a lo divino, a lo sobrenatural, ya no le importaba. Se había asegurado, sin decírselo por todo ese tiempo invertido, de que su nombre recuperara prestigio independientemente de lo que sucediera. Él era su nuevo amigo, él que también había perdido mucho y dos veces. Scott lo entendía perfectamente, a diferencia de Rhodey y de Stephen. May simplemente se había dedicado a seguir venerando el recuerdo de Peter esperando que algún día el destino los juntara, pero ahora tenía con quien seguir.

Tony estaba solo pero convencido de que debía seguir sin importar las consecuencias, de que pasara lo que pasara, iba a tener éxito. Si lo lograba, si podía regresar al presente, traería a Peter y si no había manera de regresar, entonces se quedaría satisfecho de saber que había podido volver en el tiempo justamente para poder asegurarse la eternidad. Estaría conforme con cualquier cosa que ocurriera, lo que fuera con tal de verlo otra vez, de escuchar su voz y saber que no eran sueños, sino que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Otra vez sonó el teléfono. No quería tomar esa llamada pero sabía que de no contestar, tendría a Stephen derribando la puerta. Ya pasaban quince minutos después de las doce y Scott no se había reportado con él. La voz preocupada de Stephen lo puso en alerta pero trató de sonar cordial, como antes, cuando confiaba en él.

—¿Qué pasó? No, estoy bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, en serio. Estoy bien. Ayer estuve con ella, fuimos a comer por… sí, su cumpleaños. No, en serio, estoy bien. Decidí no ir a trabajar porque quería un tiempo libre para recordarlo, pero me siento bien. ¿Te parece si en la noche te busco y tomamos algo? Cuídate, buen día.

Tony se levantó del sillón y sin dudarlo se dirigió a aquella habitación. Sabía que no había logrado convencer al médico al escuchar la insistencia y el nerviosismo en su voz, pero cuánto antes pasara todo, mejor para él.

“¿Volvió a soñar a Peter? ¿Después de tantos años? Yo ni siquiera pude soñarlo otra vez, no creo que…”

No quería distraerse, debía estar listo para cuando llegara Scott pero aquel presentimiento cobró fuerza. Trató de ignorarlo y buscó el extraño traje que Scott había diseñado para él y comenzó a ponérselo. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que aquellos materiales pudieran soportar toda esa descarga de energía y radiaciones que lo iban a rodear apenas entrara al túnel. Dobló con cuidado la foto de Peter, la había sacado del marco y la guardó en uno de los compartimientos del traje.

—Todo va a salir bien. Sé que nos volveremos a ver—dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en Peter.

Pero los abrió casi de inmediato cuando escuchó el estruendo de la puerta abrirse y azotarse. Scott llegó apresurado y sumamente agitado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tony.

Scott buscó nerviosamente una mesa con qué franquear la entrada.

—Tu amigo el doctor… está allá afuera… Por poco…

Tony escuchó los fuertes toquidos en la puerta.

—¡Tony, lo que sea que estés pensando hacer es una locura! ¡Déjalo ya!

Scott miró con temor a Tony.

—¿Qué hacemos?

El empresario terminó de colocarse el traje.

—Seguir, no queda de otra. Ya es tarde y no voy a dejar que…

Los toquidos eran insistentes y Scott lucía nervioso.

—¡Va a tirar la puerta! —gritó sin saber qué hacer.

Tony trató de calmarse.

—No tiene tanta fuerza. Sólo encárgate de los cálculos, revisa que todo esté en orden y aprieta el botón.

Stephen empujó la puerta y sus gritos desaforados reflejaban su preocupación, su miedo.

—¡Tony, es un loco! ¿Sí sabes que tu amigo mató a su esposa, a su hija por un experimento que salió mal?¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Tony miró a Scott. Él nunca le había contado sobre eso.

—¿Qué dijo?

El científico siguió tecleando varias cosas.

—No lo escuché.

Pero aquellos toquidos eran insistentes y los gritos desgarradores.

—¡Está loco! ¡Te va a matar!

El empresario dudó por un momento y miró a Scott.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo?

Pero aquel seguía atento mirando las notas y al monitor ocasionalmente.

—¡No puedo trabajar con tanto ruido! ¡Ni siquiera sé…!

Stephen estaba fuera, completamente alterado.

—¡Me lo acaba de confesar! ¡Lo repitió hace unos años y terminó matando a su novia, a la hija del rector…! ¡Tony, por lo que más quieras, sal de ahí! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! ¡Todos lo saben y lo andan buscando!

Cuando Tony y Scott escucharon que la puerta estaba a nada de ceder, el científico se plantó enfrente.

—¡¿Por qué crees que me interesó tanto este proyecto?! ¡¿Por qué un hombre quisiera volver el tiempo atrás si no es para enmendar sus errores, eh?! ¡Si no lo quieres hacer tú, entonces quítate, dame el traje y lo hago yo! ¡Nadie va a extrañar a un maldito criminal como yo! —gritó Scott, visiblemente nervioso y alterado.

Stephen seguía gritando y golpeando la puerta hasta que su voz se escuchó más próxima.

—¡Tony, por favor! ¡Hazlo por Peter!

Tony miró a Scott fijamente mientras avanzaba hacia la plataforma de donde debía partir. Estaba a punto de colocarse el casco que debía usar.

—No soy quién para juzgarte si yo tampoco pude impedir su muerte y también soy culpable. Sólo… aprieta el botón. No va a pasar nada malo y si pasa, no es tu culpa, ya lo hemos hablado. No te va a pasar nada malo, estarás bien.

Scott se puso nervioso cuando vio que la mesa que había puesto como barricada se movía.

—¡Quien quiera que sea este tipo se va a pudrir en la cárcel si no sales, ¿eh, Tony?!

Tony miró a Scott.

—¡Ahora!

Justo alcanzó a ponerse el casco cuando vio que Scott presionó el botón, pero Stephen ya había entrado. Tony se dio cuenta de que no se manifestó aquel haz de luz que debía surgir como en las pruebas anteriores.

—¡Eres un necio, Tony! ¡Están locos!

La desesperación lo estaba consumiendo. No podía estar pasándole aquello.

—¡Scott, presiónalo otra vez! —gritó al ver que no sucedía nada y que Stephen miraba aquellos aparatos y todos esos cables.

Tony alcanzó a ver que el científico afanosamente quiso presionar el botón una vez más, pero Stephen lo empujó y comenzó a tirar los monitores y a desconectar cables.

—¡Stephen, no te metas! ¡Scott, haz algo!

Scott se levantó y como pudo logró derribar al médico.

—¡Puse un botón en el lado derecho del casco! ¡Presiónalo ahora!

Tony lo presionó y al fin, ese resplandor multicolores lo cegó. El calor fue abrasante pero valía la pena todo con tal de volver a ver a Peter. Tenía una sola oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla. No alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de Stephen ni miró el asombro en el rostro de Scott. Sólo sintió que una descarga de energía recorría todo su ser, que amenazaba con romperlo pero al mismo tiempo, lo confortaba, lo hacía sentir en paz. Sólo sintió un golpe seco y cuando volteó a ver a su alrededor, estaba sobre aquella acera mojada que tenía pétalos de flores.

Se quedó mirando a su alrededor un instante y vio que todo era normal. El cielo era azul y la luz del sol amable. No hacía frío, más bien era un día cálido, agradable. Miró en todas direcciones, pero la gente que iba caminando no parecía prestarle atención. Reconoció la tienda del señor Delmar y aquel auto azul que siempre estaba estacionado frente a la librería a donde una vez había ido a comprar demasiados libros que no le sirvieron de nada.

Haber escuchado esa última revelación lo había alterado demasiado. No pensó que en serio el genio de un hombre como Scott diera para poder alterar las leyes establecidas solo por querer pagar una culpa de esa magnitud, pero estaba agradecido de saber que a pesar de todo eso, aquel plan había funcionado. Esperaba que si Scott podía quitarse de encima a Stephen, él también se encontrara con rumbo a su destino apenas pudiera.

Tony esperó varios minutos para tranquilizarse y al ver que no ocurría nada extraordinario, se quitó el casco y temiendo que sus sentidos lo engañaran, al fin pudo aspirar el dulce y fragante aroma de las flores. La florería estaba abierta y el mostrador lleno de ramilletes, listones y canastas que pronto llamarón su atención. Entró a tientas, debía concentrarse, debía enfocarse solamente en aquello que al fin la vida le había mandado y dejar de preocuparse por lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar del que había partido. Tuvo cuidado de no tropezar con la cubeta y el trapeador que estaban obstruyendo la entrada, pero el sonido que se produjo cuando chocó con aquel carillón lo delató y se puso en alerta.

—Justo lo que necesitaba —murmuró mientras procuraba no causar otro desperfecto y trataba de no inquietarse.

La florería seguía tal y como él la recordaba de las primeras veces que había ido. Estaba limpia, ordenada y exuberante por aquella infinidad de flores que la engalanaban. El hecho de estar ahí lo hizo suspirar y armarse de valor.

—¿Peter? —preguntó en voz alta pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Caminó con calma, como si temiera que la realidad fuera a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos y cayera ante un abismo como ese por el que había llegado ahí. Miró la taza con café frío y vio una mochila negra entreabierta. Se atrevió a mirar el interior. Había flores rojas con las orillas azules, el pistilo rebosante en oro y un aroma dulce, único. Otras más, las que estaban sobre el mostrador y otras amontonadas en las sillas eran color pastel.

—¿Peter? Soy Tony, ¿dónde estás?

No obtuvo respuesta y la ansiedad se apoderó de él. Quizá los cálculos estaban mal y no había llegado al momento correcto, pero aun así, se quedaría ahí porque lo había logrado, al fin había vuelto a ese punto. Se atrevió a subir al departamento de los Parker temiendo encontrarse con May y que ella no lo reconociera o que algo que no hubiera estado dentro de los cálculos echara todo a perder. Miró su traje en lo que pensaba en una excusa.

“Si pregunta, le diré que salgo a correr con este traje… algo se me habrá de ocurrir”.

La puerta como siempre, estaba entreabierta. Conocía ese departamento porque varias veces había ido a tomar café con May o a comer en los años en que se hicieron amigos. Nunca había entrado a la habitación de Peter pero el aroma de los lirios era inconfundible. Miró y vio la cama revuelta, la ropa en el suelo o sobre las sillas, así como un bote lleno de pétalos. Eran pocos y al lado había una enorme bolsa negra llena de rosas y flores por demás extrañas, algunas que ni siquiera había visto cuando conoció a Peter. Miró una foto de May y Peter sonrientes.

“Si llegué antes o después del día que conocí a Peter ya no importa. Ya estoy aquí”, se dijo mientras veía que en una de las repisas estaba la misma foto que May le había regalado y al lado del portarretratos, estaba enmarcado un recorte de periódico con su foto. Buscó un calendario para corroborar.

Había llegado cinco años atrás, logró llegar al año justo en el que conoció a Peter y el mismo en el que lo perdió. Todavía faltaban varios días para que su boda con Pepper se llevara a cabo y Tony sonrió sintiéndose muy emocionado de saber que aún podía cambiar el curso de las cosas. 

—Tengo tiempo, ¡tengo tiempo! —dijo esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

Ahora estaba completamente convencido de que lo mejor era quedarse en ese momento y cambiar su destino desde ahí, arreglar su presente y su futuro al lado de Peter. Había cosas que antes no pudo aclarar con Scott porque el tiempo apremiaba, pero eso ya no le importaba. Mientras tomaba un respiro, recordó que Scott le había advertido de que era posible que se encontrara con su otro yo, pero Tony se aseguraría de llevarse a Peter y a May lejos de ahí para que no supieran lo que había pasado ni lo que habría de acontecer. Ellos eran su familia ahora y él haría lo que fuera para que estuvieran bien.

“Algo se me tiene que ocurrir para que podamos estar a salvo”, pensó.

Pensó en que lo más conveniente era alejarse de todo el mundo, esconderse en tanto su otra versión siguiera el curso normal en su tiempo y con sus propios planes. Ya se encargaría de acomodar ciertas piezas de tal forma que todos los que le habían ayudado pudieran tener un mejor presente y futuro, arreglándolo desde el pasado.

—Eres un genio, Scott. Quizá algún día te lo diga cuando nos conozcamos —susurró mientras pensaba en cómo haría para comunicarle la noticia sin que sonara disparatado si es que algún día volvían a coincidir o si es que desde ese tiempo y momento, podía ayudarlo antes de que su propia tragedia lo alcanzara.

Se sentía tan relajado, tan confiado de que al fin lo había conseguido, que se permitió divagar pensando en su nuevo futuro mientras se quitaba aquel extraño traje y se ponía la ropa que recordaba, había usado ese día, cuando entró por primera vez a la florería.

Aquel éxtasis era inigualable. Al fin había podido experimentar por más tiempo, esa felicidad que le había sido arrebatada sin que se diera cuenta. Suspiró aliviado mientras bajaba lentamente y con el corazón exultante, de vuelta a la florería. Caminó a hurtadillas y vio que demasiadas cajas llenas de rosas estaban obstruyendo la entrada. Eran rosas blancas y rojas y cuando levantó la mirada, su corazón se detuvo un instante.

Vio que Peter estaba afuera, descargando aquellas pesadas cajas y parecía no haber notado que él estaba ahí. Salió lentamente aprovechando que Peter seguía trabajando afanosamente de tal manera que parecía que iba llegando. Había esperado tanto por ese momento que unos instantes más no harían gran diferencia. Siguió esperando a que el muchacho volteara a verlo mientras sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer por la emoción, pero debía seguir aun cuando no estaba seguro de que su aliento alcanzara para poder llamarlo.

—¿Peter? —preguntó como si al decir ese nombre, todo volviera a tener sentido para él.

El muchacho bajó lentamente la caja que estaba sosteniendo y miró a Tony. Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio y lentamente se acercó, sonriente y sorprendido.

—¿Señor Stark?

Tony sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban para volver a él con ímpetu, con mayor intensidad y hacerle continuar.

—¿Cómo estás?

El muchacho lo miró con extrañeza.

—Bien, pero ¿qué hace un hombre como usted aquí? Creí que estaba muy ocupado o algo…

Tony se atrevió a acercarse al muchacho para poder admirar su rostro, aquellos ojos cafés y la tersura de su piel. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, incluso, lo vio más hermoso, más que perfecto y su porte seguía siendo el de la inocencia y la dulzura. Sonrió tratando de esconder su nerviosismo y de evitar abrazarlo, de írsele encima para llenarlo de besos dulces y promesas de amor, propias de un enamorado desesperado y ansioso como él.

—Vine a verte, todo el mundo me ha contado maravillas de May y Peter Parker, los mejores floristas de la ciudad, pero yo vine a verte a ti.

El muchacho bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.

—¿A mí? ¿En serio? —preguntó apenado.

Tony suspiró sintiendo otra vez que el amor empezaba a envolverlo, que aquellas mariposas aleteaban dentro de él como si le devolvieran las ganas de vivir.

—Sí, hace tiempo que quería verte y platicar contigo.

Peter se mordió el labio y sonrió. Se limpió las manos mojadas en aquel mandil que llevaba puesto y miró al cielo. El sol se había ocultado, el cielo era gris y la llovizna apenas empezaba a caer. Tony lo vio estremecerse por el aire helado y Peter le habló.

—Hace frío, ¿no quiere pasar? ¿Gusta que le invite un café o quiere esperar para hablar con mi tía?

—Así está bien, gracias.

Peter pasó al lado de él y entró a la tienda. Tony lo siguió.

—¿Se siente bien? Es muy temprano todavía—dijo Peter mientras pateaba las cosas que obstaculizaban la entrada.

Tony notó que sobre el mostrador había un arreglo que antes no había visto. Aquellas diminutas flores azules lo mantuvieron absorto por mucho tiempo, tanto, que hasta que oyó lejana la voz de Peter, diciéndole algo que no terminaba de entender, volvió a poner atención.

—¿Perdón? Me distraje con esas flores, no te escuché, perdóname —respondió Tony apartando su mirada de aquel exótico y pequeño ramo.

—Le pregunté que si se siente bien… —dijo Peter con más cordialidad de la que Tony pudiera recordar.

—Sí, estoy más que bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Peter siguió haciendo sus cosas y fue atrás del mostrador.

—Lo veo algo nervioso y no pensé que fuera a venir hoy.

Todavía no podía decirle aun la verdadera causa de ese encuentro ni todo lo que había sufrido pensando que jamás lo lograría. Esperó hasta que sintió su corazón latir con normalidad y que volvía a ser él, porque necesitaba estar en control de la situación.

—No es nada grave, más bien… Me extrañó ver que hacía sol hace rato y de repente se nubló.

Peter sonrió mientras contemplaba aquel ramo de flores.

—Hay cosas que cambian sin previo aviso. A veces hay pequeñas advertencias pero uno no las nota hasta que se presentan.

Tony asintió y volvió a suspirar, temía morirse justo en ese momento por tanta ternura, por tener la satisfacción de que otra vez podía ver a Peter.

—Y ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó para casi arrepentirse al instante por esa súbita familiaridad.

Peter frunció el ceño mientras tomaba unas tijeras y cortaba unos tallos de otras flores cuyos pétalos parecían de papel, pero tenían el mismo degradado.

—Me he sentido un poco cansado porque aquí nunca se acaba el trabajo, pero estoy bien.

Tony le sonrió y se acercó al mostrador mientras miraba aquellas flores que lo intrigaban tanto. Peter dejó las tijeras para poderle dar un sorbo a su café y morder un sándwich.

— Oye, ¿éstas cómo se llaman?

Peter apuró el bocado y ese gesto enterneció a Tony. Así lo recordaba, así llevaba años repasando aquella vieja mañana que se estaba repitiendo.

—Oh, esas… La verdad no recuerdo el nombre.

—¿Son lobelias? —preguntó Tony parpadeando porque aquellas flores parecían tener el poder de hipnotizarlo. Peter se dio cuenta y las retiró del mostrador mientras afuera se escuchaba el estruendo que anunciaba la lluvia.

—No, no son lobelias. Creo que son nomeolvides… conozco mejor las variedades de rosas, pero hay algunas otras cuyos nombres sigo sin aprenderme aún después de tanto tiempo de trabajar con ellas.

Tony trató de apaciguar su ansiedad al ver que empezaba a llover a cantaros afuera. Tocó delicadamente un pétalo que se había quedado encima.

—Ya veo. ¿Y crees que el proveedor venga para preguntarle?

Peter lo miró mientras un ligero rubor cubría su rostro.

—No lo sé.

Tony cerró los ojos un instante. Quería llenarse por completo de aquella fragancia única, quería sentir que todo estaba bien.

—Son bellísimas. No sabes cuánto deseo esas flores y todas las que están aquí—dijo mientras los abría y descubrió que Peter lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Está seguro de que las quiere? Son muy sencillas, no son tan majestuosas como otras.

Tony asintió.

—Sí, las quiero todas.

Aquella sonrisa que el chico tenía, se fue borrando poco a poco y Tony notó que el semblante de Peter volvía a recuperar aquella expresión de tristeza mientras salía del mostrador y empezaba a acomodar algunas cosas.

—Primero quería todas las otras flores a como diera lugar y ahora esto…

La lluvia empezó a caer más con intensidad y el aire agitó el carillón violentamente.

—¿Perdón? ¿Cuáles flores? —preguntó Tony.

Peter apuntó con su mirada hacia la mochila negra.

—Esas flores, las que me pidió para que hiciera los arreglos para su boda.

Tony sintió que el frío se intensificaba a su alrededor y que su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse como nunca había sentido. La confusión habló por él.

—No te he pedido ningunas flores, Peter. Es la primera vez que vengo…

El chico fue a cerrar el cancel cuando aquella ráfaga de aire helado agitó el carillón hasta tirarlo.

—Usted ya había venido a pedirme las flores para su boda, vino a encargarme arreglos y…

Tony lo interrumpió mientras el desconcierto se apoderaba de él.

—No, estás equivocado. Yo aún no me caso con Pepper, faltan varios días para eso. Por eso vine, porque tengo tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —preguntó Peter mientras echaba el carillón en una canasta.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de Tony y sintió que su pulso se aceleraba.

—Para decirte que no me voy a casar con ella porque no la amo.

Peter suspiró y pasó muy cerca de él. El muchacho bajó la mirada.

—Discúlpeme, pero los arreglos ya están listos. Usted vino a pedírmelos hace días, me dijo que estaba muy emocionado y…

La locura se apoderó del mayor.

—¡Entiéndeme! ¡No me voy a casar con ella porque sólo quiero estar contigo!

Peter levantó el rostro para mirar hacia la calle.

—¿De qué habla? Los arreglos los van a entregar pronto, ya los envié y…

Tony sintió que ya no podía ocultarlo más.

—Sé que esas flores rojas y azules son por mi culpa, que esa maldita enfermedad te va a matar si no te lo digo a tiempo.

Tony vio que algunas lágrimas iban cayendo por el rostro del joven y al fin pudo decirlo.

—Peter, vine a decirte que te amo. Vine a decírtelo justo a tiempo. ¡Vine a decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo! ¡No quiero que mueras por mi culpa!

Peter se enjugó lentamente aquellas lágrimas.

—¿Por qué dices que habría de morir por tu culpa?

Tony le tomó de las manos.

—¡Porque así va a ser, porque sé que eso va a pasar y sé que tú también me amas! ¡Sé que tienes esa maldita enfermedad, que te está matando poco a poco y…!

El joven suspiró. Afuera el cielo se oscureció aún más. Peter volvió a mirar hacia la calle y habló con aquella voz dulce que Tony jamás había podido escuchar.

—No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Tony trató de no hacer caso a esa sensación que empezaba a ponerlo sobre alerta. Tal vez se había equivocado de tiempo o de lugar y aquel muchacho que era idéntico a Peter quizá no era realmente a quien estaba buscando.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Peter lo soltó y caminó de vuelta al mostrador.

—Que todo esto que estás haciendo no debía ser así…

Tony sacudió la cabeza mientras lo seguía.

—No, ¡yo vine porque eso es lo que debía hacer! ¡Hoy es el día que nos conocemos por primera vez, Peter! ¡Vi el calendario que tienes en tu habitación y…!

Peter lo interrumpió.

—No he vuelto a cambiar aquella hoja, siempre veo esa fecha porque…

Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando el muchacho ponía aquel ramillete de nomeolvides en sus manos. Aquellas flores pálidas, pequeñas parecían reaccionar al toque de Tony, abriéndose y cambiando su color azul por uno completamente carmesí. Peter continuó.

—Estas flores aparecieron justo cuando llegué.

Tony las miró con extrañeza. Peter siguió.

—Apareció una primero, supongo que cuando reconociste lo que sentías por mí, pero yo ya no podía volver. No me dejaron regresar por más que supliqué y después, en poco tiempo, aparecieron más, eran tantas que no cabían…

El frío se intensificó y Tony gritó, aterrado de saber que algo no estaba bien.

—¡No, no! ¡Debe haber un error! ¡Yo estoy aquí, contigo! ¡Yo hice todo tal cual Scott me dijo y…!

Peter le quitó el ramillete y acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Tony.

—Y sí estás conmigo, pero ya no es como tú piensas. Ya no hay tiempo porque ya pasó, porque así debía ser.

Tony retrocedió al sentir aquella mano fría tocarle el rostro.

—¡No! ¡Yo vine por ti! ¡Vine a llevarte conmigo!

La voz de Peter sonaba triste, apagada mientras afuera la tempestad empezaba a ceder poco a poco.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar? ¿En dónde se supone que debemos estar?

Los ojos de Tony se cuajaron de lágrimas pero ninguna cayó. Peter siguió mirando aquel ramillete que nuevamente había recobrado su palidez.

—Cambiaban de color cuando entendí que también me amabas y que seguías pensando en mí, que cada día que pasaba te enamorabas más aún al saber que yo ya no estaba. No sabes lo mucho que me costó tener que encontrar una forma de cuidarte desde acá, de hacerte saber que nunca te iba a dejar aún cuando ya no pudiera decírtelo. Todo es diferente aquí…

Pero Tony no podía asimilar lo que Peter estaba diciendo.

—No, debo irme. Tengo que regresar, tengo que volver a intentarlo. Tal vez si…

Pero aquel resplandor fue apareciendo detrás de Peter, fue tomando forma y empezó a iluminar con sus destellos dorados aquella estancia.

—Cuando vi lo mal que estabas supe que debía hacer lo que fuera para cuidarte y descubrí que los sueños eran la única forma de llegar a ti. Pero cuando vi que tu tristeza era tanta y que poco a poco te acercabas a aquel lugar oscuro y helado, tuve miedo de no poder salvarte como en esas dos ocasiones que estuviste en peligro.

La ansiedad no lo dejaba pensar bien y Tony supuso que estaba alucinando, que todo eso era producto de su imaginación.

—¡Los cálculos estaban mal! ¡Stephen tuvo la culpa de todo y…!

Al fin aquellas alas se abrieron en su presencia y aunque con su brillo lo cegaron un momento, Tony seguía negando la realidad.

—¡Tú no eres Peter! ¡No eres a quién estoy buscando!

Peter se acercó a Tony y lo sujetó con fuerza.

—Soy yo, soy Peter, soy aquel florista que se enamoró locamente de ti y que no se arrepiente por eso. Siempre lo voy a ser, siempre voy a ser tu Peter, el único que conoces.

Tony sintió que un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta. Al fin las lágrimas empezaron a caer poco a poco. Tony podía sentirlas al igual que la calidez que irradiaba aquel ángel.

—¡¿Pero por qué no volviste a aparecerte en mis sueños?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo?!—le reclamó.

Peter pasó su mano para acariciar el rostro desolado de Tony y secar su llanto.

—Tu sufrimiento y tu culpa empezaron a oscurecerme el camino y a matar muchas de las flores que creaste para mí. Por eso te alejaste sin que yo pudiera evitarlo pero busqué otras formas de que otros te ayudaran y te cuidaran, de que fueran tus ángeles guardianes allá abajo en lo que podíamos volver a vernos.

Tony retrocedió desconcertado. Aún dudaba.

—Estoy soñando otra vez y me vas a dejar otro pétalo cuando despierte, ¿cierto?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Esa vez que platicamos, no lo soñaste. Viniste aquí, estuviste conmigo y para poderte salvar, tuve que elegir entre aparecerme diario en tus sueños a riesgo de que un día te quedaras atrapado ahí en tu obsesión o cuidarte desde lejos aun cuando ya no me pudieras ver hasta que llegara tu momento.

La realidad estaba ahí, la única que Tony había vivido por todos esos años al fin se le manifestaba aun cuando se negara a aceptarla.

—No, no puede ser… ¿Por qué no pude llegar a tiempo? —preguntó tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que le había sucedido— ¿Por qué todo salió mal?

Peter se acercó nuevamente y aquel aroma a flores y miel se hizo presente.

—Llegaste en el momento correcto y te lo dije esa vez porque quise que lo entendieras. Así era como todo debía pasar, no había otra forma. No hay culpables, solo es lo que es.

Tony cerró los ojos mientras recordaba sus últimos instantes de vida en lo que veía a aquellos dos hombres que peleaban, uno por salvarlo y el otro por ayudarlo. Aún podía sentir aquella descomunal fuerza consumiéndolo con intensidad, atravesando su cuerpo sin poder soportarla y después todo se tornó oscuro, denso y doloroso. Peter suspiró sin dejar de mirarlo con cierta compasión al entender que Tony estaba rememorando su muerte.

—Eso que sientes justo ahora, yo ya lo viví pero cuando lo aceptas, las cosas cambian, mejoran estando aquí. Cuando llegué tuve miedo, quise regresar para volverte a ver, pero no me sentí solo mucho tiempo. Aquellas flores que surgieron con ese primer “te amo” me hicieron recuperar la esperanza de que un día volveríamos a estar juntos y de que me correspondías. Eso me ha hecho muy feliz desde entonces.

Tony bajó la mirada acongojado, recordando todo lo que había vivido, sintiendo otra vez aquella tristeza que por años lo había consumido y lo había confinado a buscar a Peter a costa de lo que fuera hasta que creyó que lo había conseguido.

—¿Y por qué cuando llegué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué si ya lo sabías, dejaste que quedara como un tonto?

Peter se permitió una sonrisa.

—Porque no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar y porque me hubiera gustado que nuestro primer encuentro hubiera sido así, feliz y libre de preocupaciones, que los dos sintiéramos que el futuro allá abajo era nuestro y que nada se iba a interponer entre nosotros. Porque amé verte feliz y porque al fin supe que ya nada te iba a separar de mi lado, que por fin habías encontrado una manera de que estuviéramos juntos. Hay tanto que podría decirte, pero lo irás descubriendo poco a poco.

Tony desvió la mirada y vio que el cielo otra vez era azul, que los rayos de sol brillaban con más fuerza y que de aquella tormenta, solo quedaría el recuerdo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó Tony mientras veía que aquellas alas se replegaban lentamente.

Peter sonrió mientras se alejaba para volver a colocar el carillón y abría la puerta.

—Han sido unos minutos para ti, pero realmente pasaron varios años para que pudieras encontrarme y otro tanto en lo que hemos conversado aquí, en lo que tu tristeza se disipó al igual que esa tormenta que no volverá jamás. El tiempo como tal no existe. Aquí siempre es junio porque fue el mes en el que nos conocimos, pero puede ser agosto, mayo o el mes que tú quieras, puede ser de día o de noche, los atardeceres son hermosos y ver el alba es magnífico. Aquí todo es como tú quieres que sea y no hay dolor ni tristeza una vez que aceptas esto.

Peter fue a buscar algo dentro del mostrador y caminó hacia donde estaba Tony para ponerlo en sus manos. Éste se estremeció ante aquel tacto cálido y sedoso, como si algo se estuviera deshaciendo entre sus dedos. Bajó la mirada y vio una enorme y resplandeciente pluma dorada como la que él había conservado una vez. La voz de Peter volvía a sonar dulce y sosegada.

—Esto fue lo único que pude mandarte como promesa para que supieras que a pesar de todo, un día nos íbamos a volver a encontrar.

Tony se quedó inmóvil admirándola y sintiendo que la paz empezaba a envolverlo genuinamente. Peter le extendió nuevamente la mano y le sonrió.

—No tengas miedo porque no hiciste nada malo, por eso podemos estar juntos. Acá se toman en cuenta tus buenas acciones y se pasan por alto los errores que hayas cometido porque a eso vamos al mundo, a aprender y a equivocarnos. Mientras ayudes a redimir a otros, mientras les des consuelo entendiendo sus motivos sin juzgarlos y a pesar de ello, sigas confiando en esas personas, la bondad viene a ti. Por eso fue que llegaste aquí, por eso fue que pudiste encontrarme al fin.

Tony suspiró y colocó aquella pluma junto al ramillete de nomeolvides. Se estremeció cuando Peter sonrió y vio que se acercaba más a él para después ponerse de puntillas y abrazarlo. Toda esa incertidumbre acumulada durante toda su vida, todo ese dolor, esa desesperación se fueron vaciando de su corazón y aquel sosiego, aquella calma que jamás había experimentado, fueron confortándolo. Aquella sensación poderosa lo envolvió y empezó a borrar todo el rastro del dolor. Una paz indescriptible lo embargó y lo hizo sonreír emocionado.

—¿En serio no soñando otra vez? —preguntó mientras envolvía a Peter con sus brazos asegurándose de que en serio estaba ahí con él.

Peter se separó un poco sin dejar de sonreír.

—Créeme, no estamos soñando. Estamos en el cielo.

Tony suspiró mientras juntaba su frente a la del chico y confiaba en que el amor y la eternidad al fin les permitirían ser felices tras todo lo vivido.

FIN.


	9. Epílogo: I'm findin' it hard to believe

Strange terminó de escribir aquel discurso en memoria del hombre que había sido su único amigo. Era un momento emotivo y apenas los asistentes empezaban a llegar.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

Stephen volteó a ver a Scott.

—No, muchas gracias. Mejor dime, ¿cómo vas con tu investigación? —preguntó el médico.

—Bien, pero le faltan cosas.

Stephen ladeó una sonrisa.

—¿Todavía quieres viajar al pasado? —preguntó con total confianza.

—No, ya vi que no se puede, que quizá debo renunciar a esa idea y mejor enfocarme en algo distinto. He pensado en poder reducir y aumentar el tamaño de las cosas sin consecuencias catastróficas para nadie. Ya lo intenté y sí funciona pero…

Stephen lo miró seriamente.

—No voy a volver a declarar en tu favor si algo malo sucede. Tuvimos suerte de que aquella carta póstuma nos eximiera a ambos y no puedo creer que después de todo sigas pensando en cometer locuras.

Scott bajó la mirada y se hizo a un lado cuando vio que May Parker entró cargando un enorme arreglo de rosas. Se apresuró a ayudarla. Apenas tomaron sus lugares, ella preguntó.

—¿De qué hablaban?

Stephen respondió.

—De lo útil y peligroso que sería poder cambiar el tamaño de las cosas.

—Pero no hay nada confirmado por el momento, dudo que sea una buena idea aunque realmente sería algo muy útil al momento de tener que esconder cosas o evitar pagar el exceso de equipaje en los aeropuertos—atajó Scott.

May sonrió. Su semblante era apacible.

—Mientras sea algo que pueda traer felicidad y ayude a otros de la forma que sea, creo que está bien.

Scott le sonrió y se levantó para ir recibir al resto de los invitados a ese memorial y Stephen se quedó mirando a May.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Ella asintió.

—A veces los extraño, pero sé que están bien.

Stephen suspiró.

—Están juntos.

May sintió.

—Como debía ser.

Stephen bajó la mirada.

—Gracias por no estar enojada conmigo a pesar de lo que hice.

Ella lo tomó de las manos.

—No tenía por qué, las cosas siempre pasan por algo. ¿Sabes qué soñé? —preguntó ella mientras Stephen negó con la cabeza. May continuó.

—Los soñé juntos, en la florería. Abrazándose y al fin felices. No sabes el gusto que me dio verlos así. Me alegra saber que ya están juntos y que nosotros podemos seguir aquí, en paz.

Stephen soltó una de sus manos para buscar algo en su bolsillo y mostrárselo. Era una pluma dorada y pequeña.

—Cuando desperté hoy, esto estaba sobre mi buró.

May la tomó entre sus manos, acariciándola lentamente sin dejar de contemplarla.

—Yo también tengo una. Nunca le conté a nadie porque temí que me consideraran loca, pero bueno, hay cosas que no podemos explicar pero que sí existen. Creo que con eso podemos estar tranquilos y saber que lo lograron.

Stephen asintió mientras guardaba aquella pluma.

—Nunca creí en esas cosas, pero puedo decirte que anoche fue la primera vez que pude dormir con la conciencia tranquila, que me sentí libre de culpa.

May le sonrió mientras se levantaba.

—Y así tiene que ser, así es como uno debería vivir siempre, en paz y sin atormentarse por nada. ¿Me acompañas por un café antes de comenzar? Rhodey va a llegar un poco tarde, pero sí viene.

Stephen asintió y la siguió, aún tenían unos minutos antes de que comenzara aquel memorial.

— Diez años sin Tony y once sin Peter.

May se colgó de su brazo.

—Pero tienen la eternidad. Algún día los volveremos a ver y mientras eso ocurre, debemos seguir haciendo nuestras cosas, vivir disfrutando nuestra vida y honrarlos con nuestras buenas acciones tanto como se pueda, ¿o no? —respondió.

Stephen volteó a verla.

—Que así sea. Así debe ser—respondió mientras caminaban lentamente, cada uno, imaginando que aquella historia de amor y dolor, había tenido un desenlace adecuado, en el que cada uno de los que recordaban, habían cumplido con lo que les tocaba hacer en ese plano.


End file.
